Caminando en la oscuridad
by Catty-Shenka
Summary: Virginia Weasley fue secuestrada nada más nacer y entregada a una pareja muggle de mala reputación. Durante quince años vive como una muggle, sufriendo palizas y humillaciones hasta que su encuentro con Draco Malfoy haga que encuentre su verdadero orig
1. Una luz que se enciende en las tinieblas

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de J. K. Rowling y quien quiera que haya comprado parte de los derechos, todos excepto aquello que no lo son, que ya aparecerán y que son totalmente de mi invención.

Dedicatoria: Se lo dedico a Malkavian Kyrie Croiff, si no fuera por ella ahora no estaría publicándolo. Sigue con tu fic que está genial!

Notas de autora: HI! Este es mi primer fic publicado así que por favor sean buenos ^^. La R está puesta por seguridad la mayoría de los capítulos serán PG-13. No tiene spoilers del 5 libro ya que no me lo he leído aún -_-'. Pero de todas maneras esto es un universo alterno. Sólo díganme si sigo con este fic o lo tiro directamente. Disfruten de su lectura!

1. Una luz que se enciende en las tinieblas

Hacía apenas unas horas, el bebé había permanecido dormido en una cuna al lado de su madre, que le había dado a luz el día anterior. 

Todos sus hermanos y familiares habían saltado de alegría al saber de su nacimiento. Incluso su hermano más pequeño, que tenía aproximadamente un año, sonrió al ver a ese pequeño ser entre todas aquellas mantitas tejidas por su madre con tanto cariño. Después de todo, al fin tenía una niña, después de haber tenido seis hijos, se cumplía su ilusión de dar a luz a una preciosa niña.

No sólo eso, el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado había sido derrotado definitivamente y ahora todos podían dormir tranquilos, sabiendo que el futuro de aquella pequeña no estaría plagado de pesadillas en las que la muerte estaba a la orden del día. Viviría prósperamente entre todos sus hermanos que se encargarían de cuidarla tanto como su propia madre o incluso más.

Pero eso había sido hacía unas horas, antes de que aquel hombre escondido entre las sombras cogiera a la pequeña para llevársela lejos de sus progenitores, para asegurar que no tendría el maravilloso futuro que todos le auguraban.

El bebé descansaba entre los fuertes brazos del hombre, tapado totalmente por una túnica negra, desgarrada en ciertos puntos, entre ellos una de las mangas, que dejaba al descubierto su antebrazo cubierto hasta el codo por unas apretadas vendas teñidas de rojo.  

La pequeña niña abrió sus ojos castaños al sentir el traqueteo producido por el coche, que acababa de arrancar, y en el que ella estaba. Notó un aura extraña rodeándola, unos brazos diferentes acogiéndola y unas manos heladas que podía percibir a pesar de tener tres mantas de lana entre ellas y su diminuto cuerpo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras gimoteaba al sentir a aquel extraño.

El hombre soltó un juramento al ver al bebé revolverse hipando y llorando. Odiaba a los bebés, no los soportaba ni ellos lo soportaban a él. Aún así, hizo un intento de callar al bulto entre las sábanas, meciéndolo suavemente de un lado a otro. Pero la niña no paraba de lloriquear y los intentos de silenciarla no hacían más que provocar su llanto. Ella lo único que quería era volver a su acogedora y cálida cunita junto a esos seres que irradiaban tanto calor, no quería estar más tiempo junto a él.        

-¡Cállate, estúpida niña! –siseó lo suficiente alto para que el bebé lo escuchara.

La niña reaccionó a la orden, callando, aunque las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus ojos y seguía estremeciéndose levemente. A pesar de ser sólo un bebé y no tener conocimiento, sintió miedo de aquella voz.

-Incluso tenías puesto ya un nombre –dijo él mirando la pulserita que colgaba de su muñeca, despectivamente. Cogió su pequeña muñeca entre su pulgar y su índice derechos, sin apretar siquiera, y con la otra movió el brazalete hasta que le fue posible leer el nombre-. Virginia Weasley. No está mal viniendo de la cabeza de unos padres como los tuyos. Me gusta.

La niña entrecerró sus ojos, mientras el extraño soltaba su muñeca bruscamente, casi con repugnancia.

-Nunca hubiera dicho que una cosa como tú me serviría en un futuro –susurró él en el oído del bebé, que ladeó su cabecita lejos de la boca de su raptor-. Pero... –calló de repente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. ¡Dios! ¡Le había estado hablando a un bebé incapaz de entenderlo! Quizá hubiera sido un impulso, pero, de todas maneras, ahora se sentía estúpido por haberlo hecho.

Metió prisa al conductor con un gesto, que al instante, aceleró la marcha. El impulso lo empujó levemente hacia atrás, junto con la niña que quedó pegada a su pecho y que ahogó un pequeño grito infantil.

-¿Asustada? –él sonrió irónicamente-. Ya verás cuando te deje con ese par de bastardos –y había vuelto a hablar con la pequeña. Aunque ahora no se sintió estúpido, se sintió poderoso, casi un dios. Estaba a punto de decidir el destino de alguien, y eso hizo que dentro de él creciera un intenso estremecimiento de placer, una sensación indescriptible que aumentaba sin mesura dentro de su ser.

Era cierto, iba a cambiar la vida de la pequeña y no lo sentía. La dejaría en manos de aquellos perversos muggles a los que no les importaba nada más que ellos mismos. Los había observado durante meses y sabía que eran perfectos para sus propósitos y expectativas.

Con su índice izquierdo recorrió suavemente el perfil de la niña, que temblaba como una hoja ante su toque. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar el terror infantil.

-Llegamos, señor –anunció el conductor del coche, frenando suavemente delante de una casa que no tenía el aspecto de estar muy cuidada. Una luz titilando en la ventana, indicaba la presencia de alguien dentro de ella. 

Tranquila y elegantemente, salió del vehículo. Rápidamente, le indicó al conductor que se fuera, y al instante, el automóvil volvió a acelerar alejándose de su antigua posición.

Sabía que estaba hecho una pena, todo lleno de cortes y magulladuras; que su vestimenta no estaba ni mucho menos en condiciones; que su aspecto no era de lo más saludable; pero no se molestó en arreglarlo. Unos muggles de semejante calaña no valían lo suficiente como para que él gastara sus energías arreglándose.

Dio unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, con la suficiente fuerza para que se oyeran dentro, incluso con el volumen de aquel aparato muggle al que llamaban televisor moderadamente alto. Oyó como una voz profunda de varón se quejaba al ser molestado y se levantaba de un sillón que sonaba como si tuviera los muelles rotos.

-¿Quién coño se atreve a molestarnos a estas horas de la noche? –preguntó malhumorado el propietario de la casa abriendo la puerta bruscamente y mostrándose ante su visitante-. ¿Se puede saber a qué coño ha venido?

Él sonrió afablemente a aquel intento de hombre, que, en su opinión, ni siquiera merecía ser llamado así, mientras se inclinaba con cortesía.

-William Mells, supongo –contestó él a su hostil recibimiento. Miró por encima del hombro de éste y vio como se acercaba a la entrada, manteniendo una distancia prudente, una mujer cercana a los veinticinco años exageradamente maquillada. Supuso que ella era su mujer-. Y ella tiene que ser Diane Mells –la mujer asintió con la cabeza, algo sorprendida ante la visita de alguien que no reaccionaba negativamente ante la contrariedad de su marido-. He venido para entregarles la que, a partir de este momento, va a ser su hija.

William Mells lo miró cuestionando la salud mental del sujeto, sin tomárselo en serio. Diane no reaccionó mejor, se echó a reír a carcajadas como si éste hubiera contado un chiste muy bueno. Él no perdió la calma, ensanchó su sonrisa amable y esperó tranquilamente a que dijeran algo coherente que pudiera tomar como respuesta.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Si has venido a gastarnos una jodida broma, te aseguro que no hace ni puta gracia! ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que te mate de una paliza! –bramó William, totalmente exasperado y señalándole la carretera con el índice, mientras temblaba de furia.

-Hablo totalmente en serio –respondió él, empuñando su varita precavido-. Cuidarás a la niña.

William vio como lo apuntaba con la varita y no pudo más que reprimir una carcajada sarcástica. Era una situación verdaderamente divertida, un extraño con pinta de vagabundo con un bebé en brazos y apuntándole con un palo le estaba ordenando que cuidara a la niña que portaba. Toda la diversión que podía causarle la escena se transformó en ira, al ver que el hombre no cesaba en su empeño y lo apuntaba aún.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer con un palo? ¿Matarme de risa? –le preguntó sarcástico aunque molesto-. Mira como me río. Ja, j...   

Se vio interrumpido cuando el extraño murmuró un "crucio". De la varita salió un rayo rojo que impactó de lleno en él, tirándole contra la pared.

William se revolcó en el suelo pegando alaridos mientras un dolor insoportable invadía su cuerpo. Y él sólo sonrió, sabiendo lo que William estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Miles de puñaladas atravesándole de lleno, agujas ardientes traspasando los límites de su piel y un picor intenso recorriendo el interior de sus venas. Y aún conociendo los horrores que el muggle estaba pasando en ese mismo instante, en su cabeza sólo se repetía una cosa: "Se lo merece" 

De reojo, vio como Diane se acurrucaba contra una esquina, su boca abierta en sorpresa y en sus ojos reflejado el horror de lo que estaba viendo. Contempló como se llevaba una mano temblorosa a la boca. ¿Creía que después le pasaría a ella? Se equivocaba. No le quedaba tanta energía como la que desearía y esa ramera barata no merecía su esfuerzo.  

-"Finite crucio" ¿Me tomará en serio ahora? –preguntó el hombre, instándole a levantarse.

William Mells se levantó todo lo rápido que su cuerpo dolorido le permitía. Asintió mirándole con una expresión de terror, echándose hacia atrás cuando él daba un paso hacia delante hasta que su fornida espalda topó con la pared.

-Ahora, escúchame –dijo él, poniendo la varita debajo de la barbilla de William-. Mantendrás al bebé y dirás que es tu propia hija a cualquier persona que sospeche. Puedes maltratarla todo lo que quieras, pero ten claro un par de cosas: primero, como la niña muera, tú también mueres al igual que esa puta –le amenazó mientras señalaba despectivamente a Diane-; y segundo, nada de violaciones. La niña debe permanecer virgen porque si no es así, atente a las consecuencias –le susurró suavemente, clavando la punta de su varita en su cuello-. Haré una visita cada mes para comprobar que cumplís el trato y, creo que no hace falta que diga que ocurrirá si intentáis llamar a la policía. ¿No? Por cierto, si no os importa, llamadla Virginia.

Con movimientos suaves y sigilosos, más propios de un aristócrata que de un vagabundo, se acercó a Diane y le entregó el bebé, que ella cogió torpemente entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la mujer carecía de instinto maternal o lo había perdido. Cogía a la niña como si fuera un cojín o algo parecido, incluso él lo hacía mejor.

-Hasta la próxima, y no olvidéis mis advertencias –les aconsejó mientras salía por la puerta, que en ningún momento había sido cerrada.

Al mirar atrás, vio como la entrada se cerraba rápidamente y se regocijó al notar la impresión que había dado. Sabía que no harían nada que pusiera en peligro sus miserables vidas. Esos muggles no tenían dignidad ni honor alguno.

Sin esfuerzo se desapareció del lugar hasta llegar a su casa.

El ministerio no sería capaz de saber lo que había hecho. Ese día, después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro, todo estaba descontrolado y cada cual hacia lo que quería. Tampoco se darían cuenta del sello que había conjurado en los registros de Hogwarts, que tenían apuntado el nombre de Virginia desde el momento de su nacimiento. El sello que había empleado, haría el nombre de Virginia invisible. No lo borraría, pero tampoco constaría en los archivos. El inconveniente era que tenía que renovarlo cada año, exactamente, 365 días y 6 horas después de hacer cada uno de ellos. De todas maneras, esa era una molestia muy pequeña comparado con lo que la niña le ofrecería en su momento. 

Ese mismo martes, otro niño era entregado a unos muggles en un barrio menos conflictivo de Londres. Los magos lo llamaban "el niño que vivió".

15 AÑOS Y MEDIO DESPUÉS

­­­­­­-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ginny se levantó a las seis y media de la mañana, como hacía cada día desde que tenía memoria. Ya no necesitaba despertador, se despertaba por inercia. Probablemente lo hacía para evitar la primera paliza del día. Irse cuanto antes, evitaba cualquier contacto con su padre, y por consiguiente cualquier posibilidad de poder enfadarlo.

Cogió su uniforme, compuesto por una falda corta de cuadros verdes y azules, y una camisa blanca simple de botones, junto con una chaqueta azul oscura y se la puso. Se peinó su largo cabello pelirrojo recogiendo algunos mechones que tapaban sus ojos con unas horquillas. Ya sólo le quedaba el maquillaje.

Ella no necesitaba el maquillaje para parecer más guapa, como las otras chicas de su clase, Ginny lo necesitaba para tapar los cortes o moratones que surcaban su cuerpo. Muchas veces, no había conseguido disimularlos lo suficiente y había sido acribillada a preguntas por su única amiga, Elizabeth. Pero, con el tiempo, ella dejó de preguntarle. Virginia estaba segura de que al final descubrió lo que ocurría. Finalmente, después de ver las pruebas tatuadas en su cuerpo, fue capaz de creer todo lo que se rumoreaba de su familia, que era cierto en su mayoría. A pesar de todo, era la mejor amiga que había tenido nunca, para ser sinceros, la única amiga que había tenido en toda su vida. Pero, se fue. Hacia un año que se había ido a Liverpool, lejos de Londres y de ella.

Lo único que le hacía aguantar era su fuerza. Había vivido durante quince años de su vida de esa manera y ahora no pensaba desistir. Conseguiría lo que había soñado desde su infancia, estudiaría y lograría un buen trabajo, y se iría de ese infierno rutinario para no volver, no caería en la mediocridad en la que habían caído sus progenitores.

Salió de su casa a las siete y media, sin hacer ruido alguno, y a pesar de que sus clases comenzaban a las nueve, anduvo hacia su colegio para esperar dentro de su aula, donde podía aprovechar para estudiar o leer. Cualquier cosa antes que quedarse en su casa.

Cuando pasaba por delante de las casas de sus vecinas, éstas la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Ninguna de ellas sabía de donde había salido esa chiquilla. De repente, un día, Diane Mells, conocida por su "promiscuidad", apareció con un bebé en brazos, afirmando encarecidamente que era su hija ante los interrogatorios de las chismosas mujeres que vivían en las casas vecinas, con las que no mantenía contacto alguno, pero que al ver que tenía una hija se habían interesado repentinamente en ella. Todo el mundo sabía que ese interés no era más que curiosidad. Y es que había muchas dudas en torno a aquel retoño, que ahora ya tenía quince años. Su aspecto confirmaba las sospechas de estas señoras, que no paraban de repetir a quien quisiera escucharlas que aquella niña no podía ser de los Mells.

Virginia Mells en nada se parecía a su padre; un hombre fornido y hosco, de ojos pequeños y azules, pelo negro grasiento y apariencia mal cuidada. Tampoco guardaba similitud alguna con su madre, una mujer de mala vida, rubia y menuda, de pupilas turquesas y con un encanto que iba en decadencia.

Cualquiera de sus vecinas explicaría sus teorías de que la niña era una hija bastarda de William Mells o una niña robada a la que pretendían llevar por el camino de su madre para conseguir dinero. Ninguna de ellas era cierta. Aún así, la gente no se cansaba de rumorear sobre su origen.

Ginny siguió andando, haciendo rodeos en lugares donde sabía que había borrachos que podían intentar propasarse con ella, hasta llegar a su colegio, que era exclusivamente para chicas, y entrar en su clase.

Su día transcurrió como era normal, con las miradas de reojo de sus compañeras junto con comentarios que bajaban de volumen cuando ella estaba cerca. Esas cosas acababan por agotarla, así que cuando a las seis acabó su jornada, salió todo lo rápido que pudo de su clase. Era su último día y empezaba sus vacaciones de verano, pero eso no la alegraba como a las demás chicas de su colegio. Quería echarse a llorar, pero por orgullo no lo hizo. Si había algo que no podía permitirse perder era su orgullo y su dignidad, eran las únicas cosas que aún mantenía con ella. Las demás las había perdido o permanecían en ella latentes e inactivas.

Ya no sabía como hacer para evitar a sus padres, no sabía como hacerlo. Iba a pasar todo el verano encerrada en su casa y ya no podría hacer nada. Tendría que sucumbir.

Suspiró cansada mientras aminoraba el ritmo de sus pasos. 

La llegada a casa no iba a ser cálida, probablemente le darían un trozo de pan medio quemado con mermelada para que merendara. Ni siquiera le ofrecerían un té, para ella no había más que agua para beber. Sobre la comida, bueno, comía como mucho una o dos veces al día, aunque había veces en las que no comía nada en tres días. No obstante la comida no era de lo más deseable. Solían ser sobras de la cena de ellos.

Al menos, cada vez había menos palizas por día. Hacía unos años eran constantes, tanto por parte de su madre como de su padre. Ahora sólo venían por parte de su padre y se limitaban a tres o cuatro a la semana. Pero, el maltrato psicológico no cesaba nunca. 

A veces, le preguntaba a Dios que hizo para merecer esa vida y ese trato.

¿Qué mal había hecho ella?

-¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la pequeña Virginia! Quizás ya no tan pequeña.

Ginny se sobresaltó al ser sacada tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos. No se tranquilizó al ver aquellos cuatro chicos que habían empezado a rodearla. Lo peor de todo era que los conocía de sobra. Demasiado para lo que ella hubiera querido.

-¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía! –siguió el chico que evidentemente lideraba a los otros. Probablemente no era el más alto y fornido, pero era bastante atlético y bien parecido. Posiblemente, era su carácter dominante lo que le ayudó a conseguir aquel puesto entre sus compañeros-. ¿Nos estabas evitando, Virginia?

Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras él se iba acercando, obviamente sin buenas intenciones en lo que respectaba a ella. Si le hubieran pedido que definiera en una palabra la sensación que le provocaba aquel chico hubiera respondido sin dudarlo. Asco.

-Desgraciadamente no se puede evitar a la peste, Sean –le contestó ella desafiante, mirándolo como si fuera basura-. Tarde o temprano te encuentra.

-Sabes que prefiero que me llamen "Scorpion", linda –replicó él, ignorando la indirecta que le había sido dirigida-. Estás mucho mejor que hace un año. Aún me pregunto por qué no saliste conmigo cuando te lo pedí –le susurró en uno de sus oídos melosamente, posando una de sus manos en su cintura-. Es increíble que ni siquiera me hayas dado un beso aún. 

-Yo aún me pregunto cómo puede tu estupidez superar tu incompetencia, Sean. Eso SÍ que es increíble –le dijo despectivamente, quitándose la mano de este de encima y empujándolo levemente para poder apartarlo-. Si no acepté a salir contigo es porque la presuntuosidad e idiotez no me parece una buena combinación en un niñato estúpido.

Sean la observó furiosamente. Ginny lo rechazaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella y encima lo insultaba delante de sus amigos. Siempre se las había pasado por alto, con la esperanza de que algún día reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Lo había intentado todo, desde ser "amable" hasta salir con todas las chicas del barrio para intentar darle celos, pero nada funcionaba con ella. Era un hueso duro de roer.

-Mira, Virginia, no me las tomaré como algo personal si te vienes conmigo y nos montamos una fiesta en mi coche –le sugirió Sean, cambiando su expresión de furia por una lujuriosa mientras se reía acompañado de todos sus amigos.

-Tómatelas como te dé la gana, pero yo ya te dije claramente mi decisión y es... ¡No! –le gritó Ginny en la cara. Se puso a andar dejándolos helados y furiosos.

Hacia un año que no veía a Sean, un año que fue mucho más placentero, en lo que cabe, de lo que lo habían sido los otros. Gracias a los rumores, se enteró de que se fue a vivir a Southampton con su tía abuela Louisa. Por desgracia, su tía se cansó de él y se lo devolvió a sus padres, que tampoco estaban muy alegres de tenerlo de vuelta. Su regreso, además, ponía a Ginny en problemas de acoso constante. 

-Es una pena que no te dediques al trabajo de tu mamá –gritó Sean haciendo que ella se parara en el sitio-. Estuve a punto de gastar mi dinero en una noche con ella hace un par de días, pero pensé: "Para que gastar mi dinero en la madre cuando puedo conseguir a su hija gratis"

Ginny apretó los dientes y volvió a echar a andar forzando el paso.

-Bueno, después de todo, no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que te vea relevando a tu madre en la esquina –continuó él, siguiéndola junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Yo no soy como mi madre, Sean! –exclamó ella enfurecida, girándose para mirarlo a la cara-. ¡Pierdes el tiempo! ¡Nunca seré como ella!

Sean, aprovechando su descuido, se abalanzó sobre ella, apoyándola contra un muro y besándola bruscamente ante los silbidos de los otros chicos.

-Pienso igual que tú, eres mucho mejor que ella –le murmuró jadeando y subiendo sus manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a su trasero, que manoseó con fuerza. 

Ella se deshizo de él y le pegó una bofetada que lo dejó desconcertado, tanto a él como a los demás. Pero la confusión no duró mucho, pronto la acorralaron y ahí fue cuando verdaderamente empezó a sentir pánico.

-Ahora vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi cara, zorra –siseó él, señalándose la marca rojiza que se había formado en su mejilla.

Ginny vio como dirigía sus manos a su chaqueta, arrancándole de un estirón todos los botones y dejándola únicamente con la camisa blanca que se transparentaba bastante. Pero él no se conformaba, Ginny sabía lo que pretendía de ella y eso le provocaba un horror insólito. Gritó y forcejeó cuando sus manos ansiosas empezaron a desabrochar los botones que salvaban su desnudez, aunque ella intentara evitarlo. Pero nadie la escuchaba, y si la oían, se hacían los sordos para evitarse problemas.

Se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil... más de lo que se había sentido viviendo en su casa. Era tan desolador ver como te lo quitaban todo, hasta tu dignidad. Ella no quería acabar igual que su madre, no quería acabar siendo la mujer que todos despreciaban pero que aún así utilizaban a su antojo. No quería ser subyugada por nadie. No quería... No quería... ¡No lo haría!

De pronto, pegó un último grito de rabia y cuando abrió los ojos, los cuatro estaban en el suelo, medio confundidos, intentando levantarse adoloridos. Sean era el que había quedado más malparado, yacía a un par de metros de ella, totalmente inconsciente.       

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero no le importó. Salió corriendo a lo máximo que le daban sus piernas. No lloraba, no decía nada, sólo quería escapar. No se había acordado ni de su chaqueta que permanecía tirada en el suelo junto a Sean y sus amigos. Lo único que tenía era el maletín agarrado fuertemente entre sus dedos. Corrió durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no era consciente de cuanto.  

Repentinamente, se vio detenida por algo que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Se quejó frotándose el brazo derecho, que había amortiguado la mayor parte del golpe. 

-¿Estás bien?

Virginia levantó la mirada de golpe y se encontró con sus ojos grises. Él le tendió su mano, pero lo único que Ginny hizo fue mirarle. Eran las primeras palabras amables dirigidas a ella en meses.

En ese instante, creyó ver una tenue luz rodeando al chico.

FIN CAPÍTULO 1.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, déjenme muchos reviews, please! 

Iré subiendo los capítulos cada dos semanas o cada mes, sólo aviso!

Hasta la próxima! ^^ 


	2. Cambiando la mirada

Disclaimer: No, no me pertenecen! Si todo el mundo lo sabe ¿por qué me hacen pasar por esto? T_T

Dedicado: Pos sigue dedicado a Malkavian Kirie Croiff. Eres genial y no me cansaré de repetirlo ^^.

Aquí la R sí que está por algo. Escena de violencia al final, si no quieren leerla cierren los ojos, mejor no, digan que les parece ok? Weno, lean todo lo que quieran!

2. Cambiando la mirada

Draco se tambaleó cuando algo chocó contra él pero, por suerte, había conseguido mantenerse en pie. La chica que se encontraba frente a él había caído y, en ese momento, se frotaba su antebrazo derecho que había amortiguado el golpe y sufría las consecuencias del impacto. Por la parte del brazo, la camisa se había roto y mostraba un brazo lleno de magulladuras.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo ofensivo, pero cuando la vio, las palabras murieron en su boca. La chica era... ¿Cómo decirlo...? Bonita. Bastante guapa para ser una vulgar muggle.

Su cabello, de un rojo oscuro, caía formando ondas por su espalda, enmarcando su cara, de facciones suaves pero bien definidas. Tenía unos labios llenos y muy apetecibles, acompañados con unos ojos de color chocolate grandes y expresivos y una nariz recta. La piel de su cara estaba recorrida por pecas, pero más que provocar un efecto antiestético, daban un toque de ternura a su rostro. Y su cuerpo... No estaba nada mal. Senos marcados y con una talla considerable sin llegar a ser demasiado grandes, cintura en proporción a su constitución y piernas esbeltas y largas de las que estaba gozando de una magnífica vista en ese momento. Probablemente le serviría, y ya que estaba pasaría un buen rato.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó aparentando preocupación mientras le tendía su mano.

Extrañamente, lo único que hizo ella fue observarle confundida, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos. Vio un extraño brillo en su mirada.

La chica se quedó callada durante unos segundos más, como si la información aún estuviera procesándose en su cerebro y todavía no le hubiera llegado una respuesta a sus sentidos.

-¿Qué... qué has dicho? –preguntó ella, tartamudeando vacilante. Su cara mostraba una mueca de sorpresa, mirando su mano y a él alternativamente. 

-Te preguntaba si te encuentras bien –volvió a repetir Draco. Luego dirigió su mirada a su brazo lleno de moratones y magulladuras, no todos provocados por la caída-, aunque ya veo que no.

Ella se apresuró a cubrirse su brazo con lo que pudo, que no era mucho, pues la manga de su camiseta estaba rota y no tapaba nada.

Draco sonrió cálidamente, sin poner atención al último gesto de la chica, y esta vez cogió su mano derecha con la suya y la ayudó a levantarse. Cuando estuvo completamente erguida, reparó en algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta. Su camisa estaba parcialmente abierta y la mitad de los botones habían sido arrancados o estaban a punto de caerse. Se imaginaba algo de lo que podía haberle pasado a esa chica, pero no le dio importancia. A él no le incumbía cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con una muggle, pero aún así eso le serviría más adelante. 

-Siento haberte hecho caer, no era mi intención. Yo... –se disculpó Draco aunque sabía perfectamente que no era su culpa. 

-No... No te disculpes –contestó la chica rápidamente-. Ha sido todo culpa mía. Estaba esca... corriendo y no sabía por donde iba. Yo lo... Lo siento mucho –suspiró ella finalmente, agachando la mirada.

Draco sonrió sarcásticamente mientras ella no le veía. Todo salía a la perfección. Esa estúpida actuaba justamente como él sabía que iba a actuar.

-¡Oh, vamos! Digamos que fue culpa de los dos y quedamos en paz. ¿De acuerdo? –él sonrió mientras la cogía por los hombros, haciendo que ella saltara y se alejara inmediatamente. La sonrisa de Draco se torció y desapareció a su reacción. Se mostró preocupado aunque realmente no sintiera nada-. ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella negó con insistencia mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara. Después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, le costó un poco que se mantuviera en su boca.

-No hay ningún problema. Siento lo que ha pasado. Adiós –dijo apresurada y ansiosa por marcharse. Pasó por su lado, pero él la detuvo cogiéndola suavemente por su brazo izquierdo.

-No pienso dejarte marchar con ese brazo –le advirtió Draco, volviendo a sonreír-. Ven conmigo. Sé de un lugar donde podría curártelo.

Ella intentó desistir, pero fue en vano. La testarudez de aquel chico era superior a sus fuerzas. Lo siguió mientras la guiaba a través de unas calles paralelas.

*-*-*

-¿Vives por aquí? –preguntó Virginia forzando otra sonrisa. Se sentía incómoda siguiendo a ese chico al que apenas conocía. Llevaban 10 minutos andando, y aunque él había intentado empezar alguna conversación, ella estaba demasiado ausente para responder con algo que no fueran monosílabos.

Él se giró para mirarla y le sonrió otra vez.

-No, yo vivo en York –contestó mientras se paraba en una esquina para ver el nombre de la calle en la que estaba-. Estoy aquí por cuestiones de trabajo.

Ginny frunció el ceño, sorprendida. Iba demasiado bien vestido como para ir por cuestiones de trabajo a un barrio como el suyo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía unos pantalones grises tan elegantes e impecables como los suyos, y más tiempo hacía que no veía una corbata tan bien colocada y anudada junto con una camisa que no estuviera rajada, descosida o sucia. Lo suficiente formal como para un buen trabajo, pero demasiado como para que el trabajo estuviera en esa zona.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –siguió preguntado para evitar que se quedara callado. Prefería escucharlo que tener que hablar de ella misma.

-Hace unos meses cumplí los diecisiete –respondió calmado, retirándose de la cara un par de mechones que le cubrían los ojos-. El 27 de marzo para ser exactos. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo los cumples?

Ginny miró al suelo intentando improvisar una excusa rápida o inventarse una fecha. No pensaba admitir que no tenía idea alguna de cuando era su cumpleaños. Sabía que tenía dieciséis años porque cuando tenía ocho William dijo algo sobre su edad y desde ese momento empezó a contarla. Cada 1 de enero se añadía un año más. Se decía a sí misma que crecía junto con el tiempo y esa idea la confortaba de alguna manera.

-No me gustan las fechas –dijo ella aparentando tranquilidad. No le costaba ocultar sus emociones-. El haber nacido en un momento u otro no cambia el hecho de que has nacido, no determina tu manera de ser ni te hace mejor a cualquier otra persona. No son tus circunstancias las que te convierten en lo que eres, son tus logros los que hablan sobre ti.  

Él rió ante su contestación. Rió como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia? –le inquirió Virginia confundida.

Él tardó un rato en cortar sus carcajadas y en cuanto se vio capaz de hablar dijo:

-Si no querías decirme tu cumpleaños con un "prefiero que no lo sepas" hubiera bastado ¿sabías? –aún escapaban unas pocas carcajadas de vez en cuando-. Pero debo admitir que ha sonado poético. Estoy por apuntarla en mi lista de citas famosas bajo el nombre de hermosa pelirroja.

De alguna manera, al oír su explicación, le dieron ganas de reírse también. Se había puesto nerviosa y simplemente había soltado eso. Simplemente había sido inspiración.   

-Si no eres mayor de edad ¿Cómo es que estás trabajando? –preguntó Virginia algo sorprendida ante ese hecho.

Él se quedó algo pensativo, como calculando las posibles consecuencias de su respuesta.

-Bueno, no es un trabajo formal todavía –contestó algo dubitativo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras miraba al cielo-. Sólo ayudó mi padre en algunos negocios que él no considera demasiado importantes.

Ginny lanzó un silbido para sus adentros. Si para los negocios "no demasiado importantes" se vestía así, no quería ni imaginarse como sería en un negocio serio. 

-¿Vienes por aquí a menudo? Yo nunca te había visto por este barrio... –replicó Ginny extrañada. Era cierto lo que decía, nunca había visto alguien así por el área en la que vivía. Ni siquiera de lejos.

-Ciertamente, no vengo muy seguido por aquí –reconoció él mirándola intensamente-. Aunque ahora que conozco a alguien como tú, creo que debería replantearme un par de visitas a la semana.

Virginia no respondió como lo hubiera hecho una chica normal. Asintió en silencio sin verse afectada por lo que implicaba el comentario. 

Empezaba a parecerle extraña la actitud del chico. Y si sólo se había inventado esa excusa para...

-Llegamos –le avisó él, parando repentinamente y haciendo que ella pegara un bote del susto-. ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó mientras tocaba el timbre repetidas veces. Se habían parado frente a una casa de aspecto señorial y pinta de tener mucho años, aún así no perdía encanto alguno y mantenía una elegancia que parecía natural. El edificio parecía encajar perfectamente con su acompañante. 

Ginny retrocedió un par de pasos desconfiada y comprendiendo lo que había hecho. Había estado siguiendo a un extraño a quién-sabe-donde para Dios-sabe-qué-cosa.

-Yo creo que mejor me... –pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la entrada, pintada de blanco y con un picaporte exageradamente ornamentado, se abrió dejando ver la figura de una señora entrada ya en la vejez vestida con ropas apropiadas para alguien perteneciente a la clase alta, totalmente confeccionadas con telas exóticas que le daban un aspecto sobrio. Su sonrisa desmentía su vestimenta dotando a su cara de una alegría contagiosa. 

-¡Oh, Señorito Malfoy! –exclamó complacida pero sin perder la compostura- ¿A qué se debe su honorable presencia en esta humilde casa?

Virginia reprimió una carcajada a la referencia de "humilde". Si esa casa era humilde, lo suyo era una cueva prehistórica. Y una muy pequeña por cierto. De todas formas, de entrada, le cayó bien la mujer. Ésta, estaba bastante rellenita y parecía un estereotipo de "abuelita simpática de serie de televisión". Una cara surcada de arrugas no quitaba la belleza de sus rasgos dulces y de unos ojos que parecían nerviosos. Debió ser un reflejo, porque al instante parecieron calmarse.

-Sabes que me puedes llamar Draco, Josephine –él acertó a sonreír mostrando su blanca dentadura. Puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Ginny y la adelantó un poco para que la señora la viera bien-. Ella es...

-Virginia Mells –contestó ella rápidamente obviando el hecho de que pudiera verse de mala educación interrumpir.

Josephine contempló de pies a cabeza a la chiquilla, quizá algo más fijamente de lo que establecían las reglas de cortesía, y paró sus ojos en su antebrazo donde vislumbró las magulladuras y cortes que habían abierto su piel. 

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo se ha hecho eso, señorita Mells? –inquirió ella, tapando su boca con su mano derecha, mostrando una sorpresa que a Virginia le pareció algo forzada.

La pregunta le resultó incómoda pero ocultó todo sentimiento existente como había hecho toda su vida y miró hacia otro lado sin responder.

-Tranquilízate, mi querida Josephine –instó Draco, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-. Íbamos algo descuidados y chocamos, con tan mala suerte, que la señorita Mells cayó al suelo y se hizo estas heridas.

-Ahora entiendo porque has venido, querido –Josephine puso su mano de dedos cortos y regordetes en la cintura de Ginny haciéndola pasar dentro-. Has hecho muy bien en recurrir a mí. No podías dejar así a la pobre chica, hubiera sido muy descortés por tu parte.

La casa por dentro era, aún, mucho más impresionante. Nada más pasar la entrada, se podían ver unas escaleras que ocupaban buena parte del ancho pasillo, decorado por muebles todos hechos de una finísima madera que no era capaz de distinguir en ese instante. Las escaleras, que llevaban a la planta más alta de la casa, eran completamente de mármol del más puro. 

En su vida, no había visto una casa así y se sintió algo intimidada por el aspecto. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las sucias paredes de su pequeña casa con la presencia de su sucio padre, que era mucho peor. Su recuerdo hizo que su mirada se endureciera y apretara los dientes.

-Ve acomodando a la señorita mientras busco el botiquín –sugirió la señora, entrando en una de las habitaciones contiguas-. Ahora subiré a curarla.

Él desechó la idea con un movimiento.

-Bajaré a coger el botiquín y la curaré yo mismo.

Con presteza, apresuró a Virginia para que subiera las escaleras y la hizo entrar en una de las habitaciones, que parecía ser un cuarto de invitados. Delicadamente la llevó a una silla muy elaborada, donde Ginny se sentó.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –él cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas, estando arrodillado enfrente-. Parecías algo tensa ahí abajo, Virginia... si me permites llamarte así –se dio prisa a añadir.

-No importa –susurró ella, algo abstraída, sin creer aún lo que estaba pasando.

Él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que hacía que toda la población femenina cayera a sus pies.

-Tú también me puedes llamar Draco –dijo seductoramente, dando un último apretón a sus manos, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ginny seguía mirando la habitación, preguntándose si no estaba soñando.

* * * 

-¿Se puede saber quien era esa estúpida muggle, Malfoy?

La voz furiosa de "Josephine" llegó hasta los oídos de Draco mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta. Le dirigió una sonrisa superior mientras se giraba y lo encaraba de frente.

-Nunca hubiera dicho que podía sentarte tan bien la figura de tu abuela –Draco lo tentó con esa mirada que decía claramente "encaja esa si puedes"-. Has salido a ella, McGowan.

McGowan apretó sus dedos en un puño mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Da gracias a que siempre miro quien llama, si me hubiera visto con la varita hubiera sido fatal –concluyó él, sentándose en una silla agotado-. Sólo dos cosas, Malfoy...

Draco suspiró aburrido, poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras esperaba el sermón que seguramente se le venía encima.

-La primera, la poción no está hecha con nada de mi abuela –replicó McGowan. Después volvió a centrar su mirada reprobatoria en Draco-. La segunda es que aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué diablos hace esa aquí?

Draco volvió a sonreír irónicamente, sacando la varita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y jugueteando con ella. La voz fina y señorial con la que hablaba su subordinado resultaba grotesca cuando de su boca empezaban a salir maldiciones que contrastaban con su actual apariencia.  

-Aunque lo que haga o deje de hacer no es nada de tu incumbencia, te lo diré porque me pareces patético con esa actitud de "te la vas a cargar y yo me encargaré de ello" –Draco esperó a que se produjera una reacción violenta, pero esta no tuvo lugar. Probablemente, porque tenía una varita y sabía suficientes maldiciones peligrosas como para dejarlo vegetal o inválido para el resto de su vida-. La chica está relacionada con algo que el Señor Oscuro me mandó hace poco y si está aquí, es porque en alguna parte tenía que curarla ¿no crees?

Draco se acercó a la mesa donde, con un rápido hechizo, había conjurado un botiquín muggle completamente nuevo. Lo abrió para comprobar que hubiera los objetos adecuados dentro.

-Y ya que estás la metes en tu cama ¿no, Malfoy? –susurró el otro a media voz mientras en su boca se formaba una sonrisa amarga.

-Podría hacerlo –aseguró él, cerrando el maletín y acercándose a su compañero-. Pero no es más que una muggle y no entra en mis planes –Draco se situó detrás de la silla de McGowan y paseó la fría punta de su varita por su cuello, apenas rozando, pero el mero gesto produjo escalofríos de terror en él-. Aunque he visto como la has mirado... Bonitos pechos ¿verdad, Eric? Por supuesto, sus piernas también son magníficas –paró de hablar un momento y presionó su varita, arrancando un quejido de éste-. No eres más que un sucio bastardo McGowan, ni siquiera mereces que me ensucie las manos matándote.

Draco liberó a Eric del amenazante toque, y éste saltó de la silla y se alejó cuanto pudo. Con la figura de una anciana estirada, la imagen resultaba más ridícula aún y Draco se rió mientras abría la puerta y se disponía a subir.

-Por cierto, actúas muy bien como vieja relamida –Draco lo miró perversamente-. No deberías dejar que tu trabajo suprima tu verdadera personalidad.

Pegó un portazo y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su invitada.

* * *

Virginia se levantó a los pocos instantes de que se fuera Draco. Caminó vacilante por la habitación, mirando a todas partes, extasiada por tanta belleza. 

En medio de la habitación, había una cama de madera, tallada con gran dedicación y con hermosos grabados. Estaba cubierta con un dosel color azul cielo, muy vaporoso y semitransparente. Se acercó más a ella y admiró la colcha, que por su tacto debía ser de una tela muy fina y de gran calidad. Sus ojos se posaron en un grabado que estaba cincelado en la cabecera, un ángel con sus alas abiertas y mirada beatífica. Entre sus brazos descansaba el cuerpo de una chica y el ángel posaba sus labios en los de ella. 

Ginny recorrió el contorno de la figura, maravillada ante la excelencia y exquisitez de la escena. Por un momento, deseó ser la chica representada en la imagen. 

Sus ojos se ensancharon al percatarse de lo que pensaba. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas tontas ideas de la cabeza. Ella sabía muy bien por propia experiencia que las ilusiones no existían más que para desesperanzarte.  

Volvió a la silla y su mirada se perdió en el paisaje industrial que mostraban las ventanas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-¿He tardado mucho? -preguntó Draco asomando la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta. En su mano derecha llevaba el botiquín-. Espero que no.

Ginny negó con la cabeza ausentemente, sus ojos aún lejanos de la figura de Draco. Él se acercó poniéndose a su lado arrodillado. Dejó la maleta en una mesa y la abrió, sacando una gasa y un bote de agua oxigenada. La empapó levemente.

-¿Puedes quitarte la camisa? –pidió él amablemente, sosteniendo la gasita.

Ella no se movió ni hizo ningún gesto que indicara que lo iba a hacer.

-No voy a hacer eso –replicó cortante.

Draco la miró extrañado. Era la primera chica que se negaba a sus deseos, las demás aceptaban fuera lo que fuera lo que les pidiese. Y esta vez lo había dicho con la más inocente de las intenciones. 

-Lo único que quiero es curarte el brazo –la intentó calmar él-. No me voy a quedar mirándote fijamente ni nada de eso, sólo pretendo ayudarte.

Virginia negó con la cabeza y siguió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, si no te importa, te tengo que terminar de romper la manga –él le sonrió cálidamente y termino de abrir la raja que tenía la manga por la parte del antebrazo. Ella lo miró a los ojos sorprendida y Draco le acarició la mejilla con una mano-. Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño.

Draco limpió cuidadosamente la herida, intentando no poner demasiado presión para que no le doliera.

Virginia no notó el picor que produce el agua oxigenada en una herida abierta y sangrante. Se quedó mirando a Draco. Su pelo dorado casi plateado caía suavemente por su frente cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos, de un color grisáceo con tintes verdes y su nariz, recta y en su medida correcta. Sus labios parecían ser de seda y no eran ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado finos. En su cara los rasgos estaban muy suavizados, formaban una amalgama perfecta entre ellos, dotando de una belleza casi imposible a Draco. En cuanto a figura, era alto y atlético. No estaba exageradamente musculado ni nada por el estilo. Parecía la viva imagen de una escultura renacentista.

-No sabía que podía encontrar alguien como tú aquí –susurró ella sin moverse, manteniendo la postura.

Draco sonrió mientras miraba el botiquín para encontrar un cicatrizante. Sus dedos se dirigieron ágilmente hacia un pequeño bote de color amarillo y lo destaparon echando un par de gotas a la ya desinfectada herida.

-¿Alguien como yo? –preguntó riendo levemente-. No sé a que te refieres.

Ginny se quedó mirándolo mientras acababa de curar la herida. 

-Yo tampoco lo sé –respondió mirando la escena de la cabecera de la cama.

Draco subió su mirada. Con su mano derecha cogió su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Volvió a curvar los labios en una sonrisa. 

-Es bonita la imagen ¿verdad? –acercó su cara a la de ella -. Si tú quieres... puedo ser tu ángel.

Sus labios se acercaron a los de ella y Virginia quedó parada por la sorpresa. Cuando su cerebro registró sus palabras, el entendimiento volvió a su cabeza.

-Yo no necesito ningún ángel –contestó mientras apartaba la cara-. De todas maneras, muchas gracias. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí.

Él se detuvo. El asombro cubriendo sus facciones. Ni siquiera se levantó cuando ella lo hizo. Cogiendo su maleta se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós –concluyó ella saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras de mármol.

Él sonrió. Seguía arrodillado delante de la butaca que ella hacía tiempo que había abandonado. Por mucho que intentara resistirse, la próxima vez la conseguiría. 

Próximo paso a realizar: descubrir su casa.

* * *

Ginny cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Pero de nada sirvió.

William la esperaba en la entrada mirándola furiosamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¡¿Es qué no sabes mirar al jodido reloj que te compré?! –vociferó, cogiéndola por la muñeca y retorciéndola hasta que se vio la esfera del reloj con la correa ya gastada que le había conseguido años atrás. Ella se dobló de dolor pero de su boca no escapó ningún sonido-. ¡¿Y qué ha pasado con tu chaqueta?! ¡¿Y con tu camisa?!

-Lo siento –murmuró, aguantando el dolor que la recorrió cuando dobló más aún su mano.

-Ningún "lo siento" te va a salvar de tu castigo, niñata.

Tirando de su muñeca hacia delante hizo que se cayera contra el suelo sucio. Se agachó y la cogió por los pelos para que levantara la cabeza. Ella apenas pudo levantarla un par de centímetros.

-¿No lloras? –inquirió él, más furioso aún al ver que su expresión seguía igual de impasible que al principio-. ¿Es qué no te duele lo que hago? ¡¿Quieres más aún?! –con fuerza hizo golpear su frente contra el suelo, varias veces, hasta que de ella empezó a caer pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Ella seguía sin llorar. Y no pensaba hacerlo jamás en su vida. Nunca le daría ese gusto a ese ser abominable. Las lágrimas ya estaban secas en sus ojos.

Él se levantó y le pegó una patada en el costado, haciendo que ella se girara abruptamente y se encogiera de dolor y él aprovechó ese momento para patearla en las costillas. 

Dolía muchísimo y sentía que el aire empezaba a faltarle en los pulmones, pero no lloró y ningún quejido escapó de su boca. Estaba segura que eso desesperaba a William porque parecía que la pateara con más fuerza aún.

Una patada tras otra, la potencia iba en aumento. Sentía la forma de sus deportivas amoldarse a lo que ya parecía una marca permanente en su torso. El daño era superior a lo que había sufrido hasta ahora por su parte. Creyó que de un momento a otro, su pie acabaría por atravesarla para dejarla morir allí mismo. En ese momento, y más que nunca, quería odiar con todas su ser a William, y probablemente lo odiaba. Pero todo era tan rutinario que aborrecerlo parecía no tener sentido. El detestarlo no iba a hacerlo desaparecer y por eso desistió en tener alguna emoción.

Aún no lograba entender que más le daba a William que ella llegara tarde, si en casa casi la mataba cada día. ¿Qué más le daba si moría? ¿Qué más le daba si desaparecía? Esos pensamientos la hicieron evadirse. La evasión era incluso un mejor calmante que la morfina que se le daba a los moribundos para que pasaran plácidamente a su otra vida. Ya no había dolor... Ya no había nada. 

Repentinamente, le pegó una patada en el estómago que la hizo boquear buscando algo de oxígeno. Instintivamente, dirigió sus brazos a su busto y se abrazó a sí misma, buscando alguna calidez en la que refugiarse.

-¿Sigues sin llorar? Da igual –se dijo a sí mismo, algo cansado-, ya lo harás la próxima vez.

Y volvió a ocupar su sitio en el viejo sillón frente al televisor.

Virginia permaneció tirada en el suelo, como una muñeca rota, con la frente sangrante al igual que su labio, del que caía un hilillo rojizo del preciado líquido.

El torso le dolía una barbaridad y parecía que su cabeza le iba a estallar, pero aún así sonrió. Una sonrisa verdadera, lo que parecía imposible en sus labios. Miró la pared y en sus ojos se podía distinguir un brillo distinto. Esperanza.

-Puede que no fuera mi ángel, pero se preocupó por mí –susurró para sí misma. 

Y en ese momento supo que aún había alguien ahí arriba que se preocupaba por ella. Y supo que eso nunca se lo podrían quitar. Ni William, ni Diane ni Sean, porque le pertenecía a ella. Porque era su esperanza y de nadie más.

FIN CAPÍTULO 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo ^^.

Lo he puesto antes porque mañana empiezo el instituto. Adiós a mis días de dormir hasta la hora que me diera la gana y no hacer nada en todo el día T_T. De todas maneras, aún me iré a la playa. Hay que aprovechar que aquí aún hace buen tiempo!

Muchas gracias por los reviews! No esperaba tantos ya que es sólo mi primer capítulo. Sigo dando las gracias! No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis ^///^

Malkavian Kirie Croiff: Me alegro un montón de que hayas sido la primera. ¿En serio crees que es envolvente? Pues se me ocurrió de casualidad, así me viene la inspiración a mí, a ratos. Je, je. Y me encanta que te guste mi estilo de escritura, aunque aún tengo que pulirlo bastante, pero ya dicen que con la práctica se aprende. ^______^ . Y cómo ya te dije en el msn sí que vale la pena el ser escritora, casi se me saltan las lágrimas al ver los reviews.

Alex O' Gray: Tranquila que lo seguiré, es que esta idea no me deja dormir así que por eso no hay problema. Y sí, me paso un poco con Ginny, pero eso marcará su carácter. Saldrá Harry, pero ya tengo pensado lo que voy a hacer con él. Lo siento pero no puedo cambiarla. 

Nisa: Me halagas mucho, no soy para tanto! Y que sepas que tu review fue uno de los que me hizo subir los capis más rapido. Pero los demás sí que tendrán que esperar o dos semanas o un mes. Pero para que no os quejéis los hago bastante largos. (lo de largos también es porque no puedo parar de escribir pero bueno. Muchas gracias!

Shara: Muchas gracias, y como ves aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

Gi Potter: Que se le va a hacer! Es que tengo una obsesión secreta con el rubio y no puedo evitarlo =^_^=. No puedo concebirlo de otra manera!

Jeru: A mí también me gustan! Y yo también tengo expectativas con esta idea. Ya tengo toda la historia planeada, pero aún no escrita -_-´.

Issabel weasley: Me ha gustado tu review y que sepas que me ha alegrado un montón el día. A mí también me parece que esta es una buena idea, pero la cuestión es que sepa escribirla bien ^_-. Ya veremos que es lo que queda. Espero no haberte hecho esperar! (Valga la redundancia)

Leri: Aquí tienes tu capítulo. Y muchísimas gracias por poner mi historia en favoritos! No creo que me lo merezca pero lo agradezco muchísimo. *A la gatita se le suben los colores a la cara* Sigue leyendo si te gusta!

Dark Shampoo: Ya no sé que más decir ^^. No tengo las palabras suficientes para agradecéroslo a todos y también muchas gracias por ponerla en favoritos! (Yo la he visto en tus favoritos pero en mi log in no aparece, ¿estaré delirando?) Aquí va el segundo y creo que van a ser muchos más.

Yo: También el D/G es mi pareja favorita! ¿Se nota mucho? Je je. En cuanto Lucius... No he puesto nombre y no te aseguro nada, además aún quedan muchos personajes en esta trama y puede que no sea quien te esperas. ¬_¬ (aún me guardo muchos secretos)

Yaiza: Empieza bastante realista pero ya aparecerán los magos por ahí y se liará la cosa. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te guste. Y aún tengo muchos ases en la manga para hacerlo más interesante, pero un escritor no revela todos sus secretos ^_-.

*Público: ¿pero eso no eran los magos?-*

Vosotros a callar ¬¬.

Con esto ya acabé! Aviso que los primeros capítulos irán más lentos, pero quedan bastantes sorpresas y quizás cosas que no os esperáis! 

Lo malo es que con el insti no voy a tener tanto tiempo pa escribir -_-. Pero lo intentaré.

Espero que me dejéis tantos reviews como en este capítulo.

Ja ne.


	3. Como fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter y demás no son míos (si lo fueran... ¿creen que me molestaría en negarlo). Únicamente me pertenecen Richard Jennings (personaje sacado de mi retorcida y manipuladora mente) y... mejor no los digo. ¡Añadámosle emoción a la trama!

**Dedicatoria: **Total y exclusivamente dedicado a Malkavian Kirie Croiff, por ser tan buena escritora y tan buena persona ^_-.

Pues nada más, lean y que les guste!

3. Como fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas

Draco miró al fuego mientras se tomaba un delicioso trago de vino de su reserva. El embriagante líquido bajó por su garganta provocando una agradable sensación. Movió la copa entre sus largos dedos, observando los finos detalles que la adornaban. 

En su mente, se volvió a formar la imagen de una pelirroja de ojos oscuros. Parecía frágil pero el brillo de sus ojos le daba otra sensación. Fuerza, libertad, anhelo... El mero recuerdo de su mirada lo hizo estremecer de placer. Era hermosa, demasiado para ser muggle. Pero para sus planes no necesitaba nada más. Sólo tenía que seguir órdenes.

Sus recuerdos divagaron hasta hacía dos días.

FLASHBACK

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El alto castillo de la época medieval se elevaba hacia el cielo. A ojo, le calculaba la edad que tenía el castillo de Hogwarts. Incluso su emplazamiento era cercano al de la edificación antes mencionada. Únicamente el uso que se le daba a este era distinto.

El tatuaje aún le quemaba, aunque mucho menos que cinco minutos antes. Se masajeó el brazo ligeramente antes de entrar por la gran puerta levadiza, completamente abierta para no evitar el paso a todas las visitas que iba a recibir esa tarde el Señor Oscuro.

Justo al lado de la puerta, un hombre cubierto por una túnica negra lo saludó y echó la capucha de su vestimenta hacia atrás para revelar su rostro. Richard Jennings le saludó con un ligero gesto de su mano. Draco sonrió en respuesta. Richard era uno de los pocos mortífagos que gozaba de su simpatía. Con 25 años, era uno más de los recientes fichajes de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Alto y castaño, con unos ojos azules tan claros que a veces se le creía ciego. Draco estaba seguro de que era de origen nórdico, pero Richard ni afirmaba ni desmentía. A pesar de su sequedad y ser escueto en palabras, Draco le guardaba un especial aprecio. 

-¿Todo bien ahí dentro, Richard? –preguntó Draco dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Richard sólo hizo rodar sus pupilas y lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Se giró y emprendió su camino hacia dentro, seguido de Draco.

-Si tú consideras que ver a Avery y a Macnair en una misma mañana es bueno... –contestó sin ganas, acelerando el paso. Draco tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

Cuando oyó la ligera observación irónica de su amigo, él no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Si la arrogancia injustificada tuviera nombre, seguramente hubiera sido Macnair. Avery era demasiado patético para ser petulante. 

-¿Sabes si el Señor Oscuro está acompañado hoy? –preguntó Draco. No era bueno interrumpir a Voldemort, más de un incompetente estúpido se había llevado la maldición cruciatus por molestarlo, y por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a ella, no le hacía gracia ninguna tener que repetir ese tipo de experiencia.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue la única contestación que recibió de parte de su compañero, que se había parado frente a una puerta de roble, de un tamaño ligeramente más grande que el de él. La golpeó suavemente con los nudillos tres veces. Una voz fría y silbante les respondió desde dentro, susurrando. Su similitud con el sonido de las serpientes era tal que era indistinguible al de un reptil real.

-Draco Malfoy lo espera aquí fuera, mi Señor –le indicó Richard, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Se hizo un momento de silencio que apenas duró un par de segundos, al instante, volvieron a oír el susurro escalofriante.

-Por supuesto, el joven Malfoy ya está aquí... –parecía entusiasmado. Draco se relajó aliviado-. Lo estaba esperando, ¡hazlo pasar!

Richard abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Apenas entró, cerró la puerta con rapidez.

La sala en la que había entrado permanecía en la penumbra, alumbrada únicamente por el fuego de la chimenea. Frente a él, había un sillón alto y negro, con apoyabrazos, y lo único que podía vislumbrar de Voldemort era su mano, de dedos largos y esqueléticos.

-Tan puntual como siempre, Draco –comentó él-. Lucius hizo un buen trabajo contigo, muchacho.

Draco se inclinó levemente, aún sabiendo que Voldemort no podía verlo. 

-¿Para qué requiere mi presencia, mi Señor? –preguntó inexpresivamente. No quería que sus emociones delataran los escalofríos que le producía aquel hombre.

Escuchó cómo lanzó una fría carcajada, ausente de sentimiento alguno. 

-Tranquilo, Draco –le susurró, con un tono atrayente. Similar a la luz que atraía a los mosquitos para después matarlos-. Acércate, deja que te vea. 

Draco dio un par de pasos al frente. Sus ojos escudriñaron la habitación en busca de un hombre encorvado escondido entre las sombras o en alguna esquina oculta. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba Colagusano.

-¿Así está bien? –preguntó cuando se encontraba justo al lado de la parte izquierda del sillón.

-Ponte al frente –ordenó Voldemort.

Él le hizo caso y se puso justo delante del cálido fuego. La sangre se le heló cuando vio lo que aguantaba en la mano derecha. Una calavera lo observaba desde la nada que habitaba en sus cuencas vacías. Algunas manchas de sangre secas permanecían justo en el hueso frontal y otras se repartían por el maxilar superior e inferior. Le dio la impresión de que era fresco.

-¿Te ha asustado mi amigo, Draco? –inquirió Voldemort con una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa en su boca desprovista de labios. La puso frente a él y la miró directamente en los espacios vacíos que antes habían tenido ojos en su interior-. ¿Qué dices? –preguntó a la calavera, poniendo su oreja en la boca de ésta-. ¿Qué quieres conocerlo?

A Voldemort parecía divertirle hacer esa pequeña conversación con el cráneo humano, como si de Hamlet en la obra de Shakespeare se tratara, aunque Draco dudaba que Voldemort supiera del famoso dramaturgo muggle inglés. 

-A petición de mi amigo, Draco, te presento a Barty Crouch –procedió él a presentarlos-. Él es Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se contuvo de estremecerse, aunque sentía el vello de sus brazos ponerse de punta. Se acordaba del caso Crouch. Aunque el Ministerio se había abstenido de airearlo, él se había enterado por su padre que el hijo del jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Bartemius Crouch, había sido uno de los más leales mortífagos al servicio del Señor Oscuro... Antes de que, por culpa del incompetente y ya destituido Cornelius Fudge, recibiera el beso del dementor y vagara como un cuerpo sin alma.

-El pobre sufría mucho y no podía hacer nada –explicó Voldemort, en un tono imitado de compasión-. Yo lo liberé por ser tan fiel a mí y a mi causa. 

Aunque intentó no fijar sus ojos en la caja ósea, de un blanco sucio y manchada, su mirada quedó atrapada en el cráneo.

-Después de esta improvisada presentación, creo que debo darte alguna explicación por la que te he traído aquí –siguió él, dejando la calavera en una mesita al lado de él, donde, además, había una botella de lo que parecía whisky escocés y un par de copas sucias-. Aparte de porque disfruto de tu compañía y de tu aguda ironía e inteligencia... –de repente, se puso serio y de su cara de rasgos reptiles se borraron todos los signos de diversión y de malicia-. Tengo un trabajo importante para ti.

Draco miró los ojos rojos de pupilas contraídas de Voldemort y esperó pacientemente a que comenzara a relatarle su cometido.

Voldemort esperó unos segundos para crear cierto ambiente de tensión.

-Es tan sencillo como coger a una muggle cualquiera, seducirla, y hacer lo que yo te diga con ella –concluyó él. La sonrisa volvió a formarse en sus labios.

Draco lo consideró rápidamente. No parecía difícil... pero lo podía haber hecho cualquier otro. Y no veía la utilidad que podía tener la misión para Voldemort.

-De acuerdo –dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar-. ¿Por qué yo? 

Voldemort rió suavemente, tomando una copa y vertiendo el líquido de la botella en ella. Sorbió un poco y la mantuvo en su mano.

-Vamos, Draco –respondió él, dejando ver el dejo de sarcasmo en su voz-. Sé de tus andanzas y de tus aficiones, y todas tienen cuerpo de mujer. Sé a ciencia cierta que eres un conquistador nato y no puede haber nadie mejor que tú para esto. Sólo, no te encariñes con ella.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. No podía creer que Voldemort le hablara a él de no encariñarse con una mujer. Como si se hubiera encariñado él con alguna de ellas.

-No lo haré –aseguró él con una sonrisa sarcástica-. ¿Para qué necesita una muggle?

Voldemort lo miró con una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Muy perspicaz de tu parte el querer enterarte, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saber –dijo él en lo que a Draco le pareció una advertencia-. Tiempo al tiempo, muchacho, tiempo al tiempo...

Draco decidió no volver a preguntar nada, temiendo las consecuencias que supondría el hacerlo enfadar.

-Siento tener que decirle esto –empezó Draco, cuidadosamente-, pero he de marcharme. Si me excusa debo empezar a partir de ya.

-Por supuesto Draco, puedes irte –dijo él, cogiendo otra vez la calavera entre sus manos y mirándola, indicándole que se fuera con una mano-. Barty se alegra de haberte conocido ¿verdad?

Su risa desquiciada fue lo último que oyó antes de salir de la habitación.

Fuera aún lo esperaba Richard.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó casualmente mientras lo acompañaba de nuevo a la entrada de la fortaleza.

Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza y sonrió.

-Como siempre. Presentándome a calaveras y hablando de muggles. Nada especial...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Seguía sin saber para qué podía querer Voldemort una muggle, pero no era de su incumbencia. Sólo tenía que hacer que Virginia se enamorara de él y seguir las instrucciones de su señor. Nada podía salir mal.

Miró su reloj mágico, totalmente de plata y se levantó de su asiento.

Era hora de hacerle una visita a Virginia.

* * *

Ginny se miró en el espejo. 

En su frente había un hematoma amoratado, de los que eran difíciles de ocultar. La hinchazón de su labio tampoco era poca cosa, el corte aún se notaba. Suspiró agotada y buscó su set de maquillaje. Con la brocha intentó cubrir el color purpúreo que llegaba hasta su ojo derecho. La hinchazón duraría un par de días más. Ya la había desinfectado la noche anterior, cuando aparte también había habido un pequeño corte del que salía una gran cantidad de sangre. No se asustó en ningún momento. Había muchos capilares en la cabeza, lo que causaba esa profusión de sangre. Después de aplicar dos o tres capas de polvos, el morado quedó bastante bien disimulado y la hinchazón no se notaba demasiado. El labio no iba a conseguir taparlo, podía disimularlo o hacerlo parecer una herida menor, pero no iba a desaparecer. De todas maneras, no le preocupaba demasiado, nadie iba a reparar en ello. Ahora que no había instituto, nadie se preocupaba por ella. ¿Qué más daba?

A su mente, vinieron las vecinas. Esas viejas chismosas darían lo que fuera por armar un buen follón. Llamarían a la policía acusando de malos tratos mientras se hacían las compungidas ante los oficiales, diciendo que habían esperado mucho tiempo para salvar a la pobre niña de los maltratos de aquellas personas sin corazón. Y Virginia no pensaba permitir que sintieran una compasión hipócrita por ella. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para sus problemas, ella se bastaba sola.

-Tengo que taparlo –pensó, viendo la herida cicatrizada en su labio inferior.

Tardó unos 10 minutos en hacerlo. Al mirarse en el espejo, pensó que ya no se notaba demasiado la paliza de ayer. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordar lo demás. Se levantó la camisa un poco y vio las marcas violetas y las cicatrices surcando su blanca piel, como la suciedad manchando el agua limpia del río. Volvió a cubrirse el abdomen, desviando su mirada. Aunque no fuera ético, prefería ignorarlas y olvidarlas. Obviar el hecho de que existían.

Ese día, su ropa era simple, bastante usada. No solían comprarle ropa a menudo, sólo cuando veían que algo le quedaba demasiado corto o no le entraba ya. Llevaba una camiseta blanca lisa de media manga, que le quedaba demasiado ajustada por el pecho, evidentemente porque el tiempo también había pasado para ella, y más ancha por el vientre; y unos pantalones vaqueros muy desgastados que, por suerte, eran unos de los pocos que no le venían cortos. Sus zapatillas eran unas deportivas baratas blancas sin ningún diseño y de marca desconocida. 

Pensaba salir, pasear un rato o coger un autobús e ir a ver el Támesis. Cualquier cosa era preferible a la posibilidad de quedarse en su casa. Miró por la ventana para ver como estaba el tiempo y se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio a un apuesto rubio enfrente de su casa. No sabía si la esperaba a ella o no, pero le alegraba verlo.

Bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa sin decir ni una palabra. Era miércoles y Diane no trabajaba ese día. Se quedaría todo el día en su cuarto con William, haciéndolo como perros en celo. Hizo una mueca de asco al imaginárselo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró procurando no hacer ruido, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no podían escuchar más que sus propios jadeos. 

Allí afuera se encontraba Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, más casual que el día anterior pero con estilo. Aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente, apestaba a dinero. Si Sean lo viera, probablemente lo dejaría sin ropa y sin cartera.

-Buenos días, Virginia –saludó amablemente al verla salir por la puerta.

Ella murmuró un hola mientras se acercaba vacilante hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin rodeos, con la cabeza ladeada para evitar que se la viera bien.

Él sonrió y sacó una de sus manos para apartarse un par de mechones rubios que le cubrían los ojos.

-Me caíste bien y hoy me apetecía verte –contestó con simpleza. Después frunció el ceño levemente con preocupación-. También quería pedirte perdón por si te molestó lo que hice ayer. Te juro que no tenía esa intención. 

Ginny se giró y lo miró a la cara. Sonrió al ver su inquietud.

-No hay problema –contestó. Sus manos permanecían quietas a sus lados-. Ya no importa.

En su cara se formó una mueca de alivio que cambió rápidamente cuando sus ojos grises se posaron en su labio. Movió su mano derecha tentativamente y la acercó a su labio inferior, rozándolo. Ella se echó hacia atrás, siseando algo demasiado fuerte incluso para Sean mientras se cubría la herida con su índice. Draco se acercó más a ella y la aguantó por los hombros para evitar que se fuera más lejos. 

-De acuerdo, lo he captado –dijo él intentando que ella lo mirara a los ojos-, te duele, no lo volveré a hacer. Sólo dime como te lo has hecho.

Ella dijo algo más entre dientes mientras se chupaba el corte con suavidad para calmar la punzada de dolor que permanecía latente en su piel. Desfrunció el ceño que se le había formado inconscientemente ante el imprevisto toque. Decidió dominar el dolor, como siempre hacía. Miró su hombro y se percató de la mano pálida de dedos largos y finos que la sujetaban. Dirigió su mirada a la gris de Draco. Sus ojos estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella... Al igual que sus labios...  

-No es nada importante –explicó aumentando la distancia entre ambos-. Ayer de camino a casa me caí y... bueno, ya me ves –sonrió como lo haría una inocente niña de tres años mientras entrelazaba sus manos nerviosamente por detrás de su espalda, temiendo que él le descubriera la mentira-. Parece ser que las caídas son mi especialidad ¿No crees?

Internamente, se sorprendió a sí misma. Se estaba excusando ante alguien a quien conocía de apenas unas horas. No estaba actuando como solía hacerlo. Quizás era debido a la confianza que le inspiraba Draco. Quizás porque era la única persona que se había preocupado por ella en mucho tiempo...

-Si tú lo dices... –contestó él no muy convencido. Observó fijamente su cara y ella al notarlo se giró.

-Si quieres algo, dímelo ya. Pensaba ir a ver el Támesis –contestó ella, algo más fríamente-. Si quieres venir acompáñame al autobús, si no tienes tiempo no hace falta que vengas. Suelo ir a menudo yo sola.

Draco sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Estaré encantado de acompañarla a ver el río. Creo que debería cogerme la mano para que pueda aguantarla en caso de caída –ofreció él.

Ella lo miró dudosa y tras un momento de reflexión respondió:

-No creo que vuelva a caerme, de todas maneras gracias por la oferta –pasó de largo y lo instó a seguirla.

La parada no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

Virginia estaba sentada a su lado en el asiento del autobús, mirando con expresión cansada el paisaje gris y monótono que se podía divisar a través de la ventana rayada y sucia. Si por él fuera, nunca estaría sentado en ese asiento mugriento e incómodo. Consideraba cualquier medio de transporte muggle, exceptuando, por supuesto, las limusinas y los jets privados, de baja calidad y muy lentos en su propósito. No sólo eso, no podía tolerar el contacto social con marginados muggles y parias de la sociedad moderna.

Miró inquisidoramente la gente que lo rodeaba. Justo enfrente, podía ver un tipo de unos sesenta años, aunque la barba larga y sucia lo hacía parecer incluso más viejo. Éste, al notar su mirada, sonrió ampliamente de forma lasciva mirándolo de arriba a abajo, mostrando una hilera de dientes inexistentes, y algunos que aún quedaban partidos y negros. Genial, pensó asqueado, aparte de ser un viejo y sucio vagabundo sin estilo ni higiene bucal era homosexual. 

Por detrás, los espiaba, o más bien miraba ansiosamente a Virginia, lo que él consideraba el típico cuarentón medio con una vida sexual frustrada, un divorcio en progreso y varios niños manipuladores a los que mantener. Los pequeños y brillantes ojos nerviosos del hombre la contemplaban como si la intentara desnudar con la mirada. Draco hubiera jurado que el hombre se había acercado la mano derecha a... ¡Oh, Dios! 

Draco reprimió la oleada de asco que amenazaba con sacudirlo. Ciertamente, había visto cosas mucho peores en misiones para mortífagos. Su trabajo no le permitía ser escrupuloso. Aún así, el patetismo de una sociedad media corrompida le daban ganas de vomitar. ¡Si hasta Colagusano tenía más dignidad! 

Al notar que el individuo aún la miraba, colocó su brazo suavemente sobre sus hombros, en un intento de protegerla de la mirada penetrante del personaje. Si iba a ser su conquista, no permitiría que la mirara de esa manera cualquier muggle desesperado. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir el peso de su brazo sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –siseó con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera el enfado quitaba belleza a sus facciones. Él sonrió.

-Haz como si fueras mi novia –le susurró él. Ante la cara de desconcierto y negación que le mostró ella, él procedió a explicarse-. Ahí detrás hay un tipo que no para de mirarte y me temo que si cree que estás sola y que yo no te conozco de nada, en cuanto bajes es capaz de perseguirte o violarte.

Ella miró hacia atrás de reojo. Arrugó la nariz al descubrir la cara de poseso que tenía el hombre. Se llevó su mano a la cara, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza incrédulamente.

-No puedo soportar a esa clase de hombres –sus ojos reflejaban furia y enfado contenido-. Nadie puede caer más bajo.

Clavó sus ojos color chocolate en los de Draco. Draco mantuvo la mirada y el brazo en su posición. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a la sensación y no le desagradaba para nada la calidez que emanaba de ella.

-De todas maneras, nunca hacen nada –replicó ella, aún mirándolo-. Este no llega ni a abusador, lo único que hace es mirar y tener fantasías sexuales con chicas adolescentes –reprimió un escalofrío interno cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella estaba dentro de las fantasías de ese tipo-. No hace falta que hagas eso. Ya he lidiado con tíos como ese y peores sin ayuda.

Aunque había captado la sutil directa, ya que a algo tan contundente no se  lo podía calificar de indirecta, no hizo ademán alguno de moverse.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que éste sea la excepción que confirma la regla –repuso Draco. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos-. Por si las dudas, mejor me quedo así. Además, tampoco te desagrada tanto mi compañía ¿no?

Ella permaneció unos segundos mirándolo a los ojos. Apartó la mirada con indiferencia al ver que la decisión seguía dibujada en sus pupilas.

-Haz lo que quieras –murmuró, acomodándose para poder seguir mirando la ventana-. No me importa.

Sonrió sarcásticamente para sí mismo. Tomando terreno con una simple excusa. Iba a ser más sencillo de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

El río Támesis era algo que fascinaba a Ginny. El movimiento suave y tranquilo, a pesar de toda la intranquilidad de coches moviéndose a toda velocidad y viandantes andando rápidamente mientras hablan por sus móviles totalmente estresados a su alrededor, mantenía siempre su ritmo suave. El flujo del agua se movía en un tiempo ajeno al del mundo real, viviendo en su propia sinfonía manejada por un Brahms invisible al son de una música tan perfecta que ningún humano podía igualar. A lo único que podía considerar su igual, su alma gemela, era a esa vasta extensión de agua que siempre estaba ahí. Cuando había estado a punto de acabar con todo, él la había consolado con su suave arrullo; cuando las cosas iban mal, él la reconfortaba con su presencia. Nunca la defraudaría...

-¿Virginia?

Virginia cambió el rumbo de su mirada. A su lado derecho, sentado en el banco junto a ella, Draco tenía sus brazos extendidos, apoyados en la parte superior del asiento, en posición indolente pero con una bonita sonrisa agraciándole el rostro.

-¿Siempre te abstraes tanto? –preguntó echándose levemente hacia delante, acercando su cara a la de ella.

-Sólo de vez en cuando –repuso, volviendo a mirar las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la superficie acuosa-. Me gusta tener mis momentos.

En la cara de Draco se formó una expresión de disgusto mientras volvía a apoyarse en el banco. Odiaba que no le hicieran caso cuando él intentaba empezar una conversación. 

Lo que parecía sencillo, estaba empezando a ser más complicado de lo que debía en un principio. Le estaba entrando prisa por conseguirla, no soportaba que una mujer no se percatara de su presencia cuando debía ser al revés. De acuerdo, sólo la había visto dos días y para una persona normal, eso no sería suficiente para enamorar a alguien... Pero Draco NO era una persona normal. ¿Quién podía culparlo de ser tan guapo y tener tanto carisma? (El que no utilizara su carisma con todos los del grupo de Harry voy-de-bueno Potter no quería decir que no lo tuviera) Ninguna mujer podía resistirse a sus encantos, y si Virginia tenía sangre en las venas y no hidrógeno líquido, ella no sería la excepción.

-Será porque nunca has tenido con quien compartirlos –Draco se acercó más a ella. Suavemente, puso una de sus manos en las suyas, que descansaban apaciblemente en su regazo-. Sé que apenas te conozco –susurró él, poniéndose serio-, y que no sé nada de ti... Pero, desde el primer momento, me has atraído y quiero estar contigo.

Virginia tenía los ojos abiertos en shock. Sabía que significaba ese tipo de reacción en una mujer y en lo que desembocaba. Ella abrió la boca un par de veces, como intentando decir las palabras adecuadas, pero seguramente no era capaz de responder. No podía permitir que la indecisión ganara la batalla y por ello se acercó a ella mientras ésta seguía pensando.

-Déjame intentarlo –murmuró Draco con voz seductora antes de aprisionar los carnosos labios de Virginia con los suyos propios.

El movimiento que realizaba Draco era gentil y amable, increíblemente dulce. Aunque ella quería apartarlo, su cuerpo no respondía en coordinación con su cerebro. Su subconsciente había tomado el control y en ese momento no pensó en nada más que en lo bien que se sentía el contacto. El beso de Sean la había asqueado hasta lo más profundo. En cambio, el de Draco era como tocar el cielo y bajar repentinamente. Abrió la boca tímidamente para profundizar la sensación que se estaba formando en su estómago.

Draco, por su parte, empezó a disfrutar de su suavidad y cuando ella partió sus labios para dejar entrar su lengua creyó que se le habían abierto las puertas del paraíso. Gimió ahogadamente mientras tocaba su lengua con la suya propia, enrollándola en una danza sensual. Se notaba la inexperiencia de Virginia, pero la condenada lo hacía genial simplemente llevándose por la intuición. No estaba mal para una principiante, pero él tenía mucho más que enseñar. Apoyó una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra la subió a su cintura para después apretarla contra él. 

No supo que es lo que había echo mal, pero nada más imprimir un poco de presión a su mano ella se sobresaltó y se alejó de él como una gata asustada. Casi no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar al rechazo tardío y quedó parado, congelado en su sitio. Virginia se había alejado y se apretaba el costado con su mano izquierda.

-No puedo –dijo Ginny terminante mientras se levantaba del banco-. Dudo que esto sea posible.

Draco reprimió las ganas de cogerla por los hombros y besarla por la fuerza. Se mantuvo relajado y puso su mejor cara de triste decepcionado.

-Ya te lo he pedido antes, déjame intentarlo –rogó él, levantándose también y acercándose a ella lentamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otra parte, intentando parecer fría o al menos impasible.

-No es por eso –contestó ella. Observó como se mordía el labio inferior al acercarse él. Estaba nerviosa. Eso era buena señal.

-Sí que lo es –se reafirmó él a sí mismo. La abrazó, notó que se llevaban un poco más de media cabeza de diferencia. Dócilmente, acarició las hebras de pelo rojo oscuro que se encontraban al alcance de sus dedos-. Déjame mostrarte que te puedo ayudar.

-No puedes –habló con el mismo tono de voz frío e impasible que había utilizado en la anterior frase. No intentó siquiera liberarse de sus brazos-. Nadie puede. Nadie se ha molestado y no creo que tú vayas a ser el primero.

Draco rodó sus ojos con expresión de fastidio. Mira que era pesada. ¿Por qué no podía lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta el cansancio como las demás? Para ella había que hacer el numerito de chico dulce y encantador. Estaba empezando a exasperarle la función y los ruegos. Un Malfoy suplicando era algo definitivamente falso.  

-Nunca lo sabrás si no me dejas demostrártelo. Vamos a intentarlo.

Notó como se tensaba al decir lo último. Se temía que fuera a rechazarlo de nuevo, pero sorpresivamente se relajó a los pocos instantes.

-De acuerdo –accedió ella. Se alejó de él y le sonrió suavemente-. ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi casa?

* * *

Virginia entró en su habitación. Afortunadamente, William y Diane no habían notado su ausencia. 

Se sentía bien. El día había sido maravilloso y Draco hacía que por una vez en su vida se alegrara de estar viva. Era como renacer. 

Cuando Draco le había propuesto eso al principio se había asustado. La única persona a la que había guardado aprecio en su vida la había abandonado y no es que le tuviera rencor a Elizabeth, pero se hacía difícil confiar en alguien cuando las cosas siempre habían sido difíciles y cuando nadie te mostraba apoyo. Pero debía seguir adelante. No todo el mundo era así y seguro que habían personas buenas a su alrededor. Por eso quería confiar en Draco.                           

Aunque era verdad que no le amaba, se sentía atraída hacia él y eso bastaba. Con su ayuda sería mucho más fácil aguantarlo todo.

-Después de todo, el roce hace el cariño –pensó, dibujando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

Se tiró a su cama y suspiró. Iba a dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Cerró los ojos, olvidándose de que aún estaba vestida. Esa noche ya no tendría pesadillas.

-Uuhuu.

El ulular de un búho la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué hacía un búho en mitad de Londres? Y más importante aún ¿Qué hacía un búho dentro de su habitación?

Escaneó la habitación hasta que reparó en una figura que extendía sus alas de plumas pardas. Se acercó hasta ella y vio una carta atada a su pata. 

-¿Para mí? –le preguntó al búho, sabiendo que no podría responderle. Para su sorpresa, el búho se acercó a ella y le tendió la pata.

Extrañada, cogió el sobre entre sus manos y al instante siguiente, el búho salió volando a través de su ventana dejando una estela de plumas ocres en su camino. 

Observó la dirección que ponía el sobre en una tinta verde reluciente:

Srta. Virginia Weasley  El cuarto color púrpura Painny Street 7 

_Londres_

  

-Si yo me llamo Virginia Mells –se quejó al leer la dirección. Aún así, no podía negar que habían acertado en la mayoría. ¡Si hasta incluso ponían el color de su cuarto! Probablemente, se hubieran equivocado sólo en el apellido, ya que no había ninguna otra casa en Painny Street con el número 7. Rompió la solapa lacrada y se extrañó al sacar de la carta dos trozos de pergamino gruesos y amarillentos. Estaba dispuesta a admitir que no había recibido carta alguna en su vida y menos por vía lechuza, pero estaba segura que las cartas solían estar escritas sobre un folio normal y corriente.

Las abrió para comprobar su contenido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando empezó a leer.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGÍA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, 

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos)

Querida Srta. Virginia Weasley:

Nos place informarle que su sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarts comienza el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos que lea la carta adjunta para saber del equipo que necesita en su nuevo año. 

El Expreso de Hogwarts saldrá desde el andén 9 ¾ en la estación de King's Cross. Esperamos la confirmación de su plaza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

Cogió la otra hoja y se extraño más aún cuando empezó a leer cosas como caldero reglamentario de peltre, túnica normal de trabajo, "_Historia de la magia"..._

La tiró sobre la cama. Había sido una absurda broma de algún estúpido o algo por el estilo. 

Se acercó a la ventana donde ya el cielo se había oscurecido convirtiéndose en morada de aquellos puntitos destellantes llamados estrellas y de la gran hechicera, la luna. Frunció el ceño mientras dejaba que el aire, que era ligeramente cálido, le diera en la cara. ¿Qué se había creído el estúpido creador de la broma? ¿Qué por llevarle la carta en un sobre lacrado y de la pata de un búho iba a hacerle creer cualquier cosa que le pusieran? Que estúpido...

Aún así, y aunque la conclusión a la que había llegado le parecía de lo más convincente, su mirada se desvió ligeramente hasta los pergaminos que se hallaban sobre la cama colocados de cualquier manera y sin ningún cuidado.

Se acercó algo vacilante y volviendo a mirar aquellos trozos medio arrugados, los dobló cuidadosamente y los guardó bajo su cabecera.

Nada más ponerse la camiseta larga con la que dormía, se acostó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el cojín descolorido al que llamaba almohada. Deslizó su mano por debajo de ellos para poder volver a notar la textura rugosa de la carta.

-No sé si ha sido por una estúpida broma, pero al menos es mi pasaporte de escape del infierno. Puede que algún día sea sólo un recuerdo del que reírse –se comenzó a decir, con los ojos ya medio cerrados por el sueño-, más ahora es la promesa de un mundo mejor para mí. 

FÍN CAPÍTULO 3.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autora: Hi, there! Como está todo por ahí? Yo ya estoy medio estresada por los deberes, pero los superaré! 

*Risa maníaca de minina vampira* JAJAJAJAJA ç======== (A eso lo llamo locura post-vacacional -_-´)

Antes de que protesten, con este capítulo lo que he querido demostrar es la rapidez que se emplea en la actualidad para liarse o enrollarse con alguien. (y si no se lo creen tengo un par de amigas que pa qué). Como he recalcado por ahí, no es amor ni mucho menos lo que ahí de por medio. Al menos aún no... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Ahí vamos otra vez...)

Aviso que aún quedan muchas cosas por ocurrir y a mí no me gusta poner las cosas fáciles. Como digo yo, si las cosas son fáciles no hay reto en hacerlo...

Por cierto! Malkavian Kirie Croiff me ha propuesto una idea muy buena. ¿Qué os parece si abro una lista de mails para avisar de las actualizaciones? Quién quiera pertenecer a la lista sólo tiene que decírmelo por e-mail o por review. El mío es Catty_Shenka@hotmail.com, sólo pa quien no lo sepa aún. Ahora... CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS

**Lian2:** Me alegro que te haya gustado lo que hay hasta ahora de este historia! Y muchísimas gracias por ponerme en favoritos. Prometo esforzarme cuanto pueda para cumplir con todas vuestras expectativas ^^!

**Jeru: **Tengo que coincidir contigo en que un buen final puede arreglar o fastidiar una buena historia. Aún recuerdo cierto libro de lenguaje que me mandaron leer y que tenía un final que fastidio toda la buena narrativa que tenía el libro... Yo ya ni sé como me salió Josephine. Hasta yo al principio creía que iba a ser una mujer... pero sé me vino a la cabeza esa idea y me pareció una bastante buena. En cuanto a la personalidad de Draco... es mi favorita! La de cabrón-consigo-todo-lo-que-quiero es genial! Me encantan los chicos malos º¬º. Y lo de Ginny OOC, hay que tener en cuenta que no ha pasado por las mismas circunstancias que la Ginny del libro y que la vida e infancia que tiene uno marca el carácter. Espero que te siga gustando este capítulo!

**Yaiza: **Es que no quería ponérselo todo tan fácil a Draco, aunque en este capítulo el cree haber conseguido su meta, quizás Ginny no es la chica que él creía y no cuento más porque ya lo leeréis. Sabía que la escena de William iba a impactar... No sé si me quedó lo suficiente realista pero creo que nos sitúa bastante. Me costó bastante de planearla pero después casi se me iban los dedos del teclado ^^UU. Y no recibe acosos sexuales, al menos de parte de William por lo que le dijo el extraño en el primer capítulo, y sean es tan patético que no cuenta ¬¬XXXX. Se nota que no me cae bien Sean? Ojalá te vaya gustando la idea de la trama, pero esto apenas acaba de empezar!

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff: **Como me alegra leer tus reviews! Pues sí que me alegra que llegaras hasta el capítulo y tienes muchísima razón con lo de los exámenes. He llegado a salir de algunos en los que me parecía que se me había licuado el cerebro y me estaba empezando a salir por la oreja, sobretodo en los de física y química, pero después salgo tan orgullosa de ellos que merece la pena. Y tus reviews son de los más largos que he recibido, me alegran muchísimo! Y ya sabes lo que dicen... a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan. ¿En serio te gusta? Viniendo de ti eso sí que es un cumplido, porque para buenos fics el tuyo (aprovecho para hacer publicidad, aunque supongo que ya todo el mundo lo conoce "El treceavo poder" no se lo pierdan) Y he hecho caso a tu idea y lo he propuesto lo de la lista de e-mails! Tú ya estás dentro no? Espero que subas pronto tu próximo capítulo!

Mayumi: Realmente es un halago para mí que leas este fic a pesar de que no te guste Ginny. Creo que cada cual tiene sus gustos y libertad para expresarlos. Justamente William es un personaje que odio pero aún así me interesaba hacerlo, representa lo que yo considero la cobardía y los malos tratos. Lo de porque estaba allí Draco ya estaba aclarado no? Andaba buscando víctima ^¬^. Lo de quien la secuestró es una parte importante de la trama y espero que no se descubra hasta el final. No voy a decir mucho a parte de que el trío maravilla sí que existe y aparece y que lo del segundo año lo tengo todo previsto. Me gusta pensar en todo! Pero todo se descubrirá poco a poco, porque, si no ¿dónde está la gracia de una historia? 

**Luthien: **Por supuesto que la terminaré! O eso, o no duermo durante el resto de mi vida. O_o A ver que tal te parece este capítulo.

Con esto ya lo he dicho todo! Sólo que por favor piensen lo de los e-mails y que no se olviden de dejarme algun review por muy cortito que sea.

Ja ne!


	4. Floreciendo entre zarzas

**Disclaimer: **Ya no sé ni pa' que digo esto si todo el mundo sabe que yo no soy J. K. Rowling y que yo no he creado estos magníficos personajes de los que me he enamorado (no de todos! Cómo puedes seguir viviendo, Peter "traidor" Pettigrew?! ¬¬XXXX). Pos ya sabéis, que ninguno es mío excepto Richard, Audric, Galya y algunos más que saldrán más adelante.

**Dedicatoria: **Esta vez va dedicado para... Tranquila, Croiff, que sigue dedicado a ti! Por dejarme aún en tensión con tu fic. Quién diría que después de tantos capítulos siguiera habiendo tanto misterio alrededor de la trama?

Go, go shopping! Ejem... /tos/ Quiero decir... Go and read! (Y la frase de go, go shoping tampoco me pertenece si no a las gals, seguro que alguien ya lo sabía pero bueno... nunca está de más remarcarlo)

4. Floreciendo entre zarzas

Intentó meter la cabeza bajo la almohada cuando la luz empezó a molestarle en los ojos. Gruñó y protestó suavemente al notar que la almohada desaparecía y los rayos dorados volvían a rozarle. Con los brazos intentó cubrir las rendijas que dejaban su cara al descubierto y al hacerlo sus oídos se inundaron con el sonido de una risa femenina. Abrió los ojos lentamente y ladeó la cabeza para mirar de quien provenía aquel sonido exótico. Con la mano que tenía más a su alcance se restregó los párpados para aclarar su visión que se encontraba ligeramente nublada. Nada más enfocar la vista distinguió una figura, con una delgadez que estaba únicamente algo por encima de la anorexia, semi-incorporada y totalmente desnuda. De repente, los recuerdos de la anterior madrugada lo golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza.

-_Bon jour_, Dgaco –dijo ella, haciendo correr una de sus largas uñas por la columna vertebral del rubio platino-. O quizás, debeguía decig... _bon soir_, Dgaco. 

¿Buenas tardes? Se levantó rápidamente, haciendo que la chica se echara para atrás sorprendida. Se sentó al borde de la cama y observó el follón de ropas que habían tiradas por el suelo. Cogió la varita que estaba en su mesita de noche y conjuró el hechizo convocador para recoger toda las prendas.

-Toma –dijo bruscamente, tendiéndole un vestido junto con un conjunto de ropa interior a su acompañante.

La chica pasó una mano por las cortas hebras negras que eran sus cabellos para colocárselos un poco, cosa muy sencilla teniendo el pelo tan corto, mientras deshacía el bulto en el que había sido colocada su ropa.

-_Merci_ –agradeció ella en su idioma natal mientras se abrochaba el sujetador-. _Tu es un amour_, _le savais? _–siguió ella con una tono de voz más irónico.

-Déjalo ya, Monique –Draco la ignoró casi completamente entrando en el baño anexo a su colosal habitación-. Ya nos veremos otro día. 

Monique sonrió mientras terminaba de ponerse su corto vestido violeta que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación. 

Nunca esperaría un gesto de ternura de Draco Malfoy que no fuera una hipocresía. No se sentía ofendida por su actitud, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a su comportamiento frío. Tampoco ella buscaba un compromiso. A pesar de todo... tenía unas "muy buenas" manos. Volvió a reír mientras salía por la puerta ricamente elaborada en abenuz cambiado de color mágicamente al blanco marfil.

-_Au revoir__, _Dgaco –se despidió, mientras echaba a andar sensualmente hacia el vestíbulo donde algún elfo doméstico le ofrecería ayuda.

Draco miró su reloj mientras frotaba una esponja contra su cuerpo. La aguja estaba muy cerca del cartel que indicaba "hora de quedar con Virginia". Maldijo sonoramente mientras aplicaba champú a su cabello. Las hebras plateadas ya eran medianamente largas y el darse cuenta de ese hecho no hizo más que hacerlo sonreír complacido. Terminó de enjuagarse y nada más salir, se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero de platino con la imagen de una veela a tamaño natural tallada en lo alto que se movía a su antojo.

-¿A que viene tanta prisa, cariño? –le preguntó ella, cruzando sus largas piernas y mirando como se iba rápidamente en vez de mirarse al menos durante un minuto para comprobar su estado minuciosamente como era lo acostumbrado-. Apenas me permites contemplar el panorama –se quejó mirándose desinteresadamente las uñas.

-Otro día será, Helena –prometió él, buscando entre el reducido número de ropa muggle que poseía algo casual. 

* * *

Lucius repasó por encima El Profeta que le había traído su lechuza negra. Acarició sus plumas de color ébano afectuosamente mirando los titulares. Sonrió complacido cuando leyó la primera página:

"MORTÍFAGOS EN GLASGOW"

"La marca tenebrosa inunda nuestros cielos"

Él mismo había estado allí. No había sido nada del otro mundo. Unos cuantos ataques a muggles y a los del bando del viejo estúpido de Dumbledore. Cualquiera pensaría que a su edad y teniendo tanta tensión debería haberle dado ya un ataque al corazón, pero el bastardo aún permanecía al pie del cañón. Arrugó el gesto mientras tiraba el diario a la chimenea encendida. El pensar en el protector de los muggles y los sangresucia le había aguado el día. 

Miró el diario arrugarse y comprimirse mientras se ennegrecía. Acercó su mano a las llamas y éstas la envolvieron. Las llamas frías eran maravillosas, quemaban como las normales pero en frío y no podía hacer nada contra la carne humana. Cogió una de éstas en su mano y vio como desaparecía por la falta de carbono al sacarla de su lugar junto con las demás.

Su foco de atención cambió cuando vio entrar a su hijo en la sala, abrochándose una cremallera que tenía su camisa en la parte del cuello.

Tosió fingidamente para llamar su atención. Draco miró en su dirección mientras acababa de colocar el cuello para que no se arrugara.

-Buenas tardes, padre –saludó, inclinando su cabeza con respeto.

Lucius sonrió sarcásticamente mientras veía a su hijo abrir la entrada.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa, Draco? –inquirió, mirando de forma despectiva la ropa muggle que vestía-. ¿Y por qué llevas esa ropa?

Draco se miró también. Aunque lo muggle no le sentaba mal, no se sentía tan cómodo como lo estaba con sus túnicas.

-Tengo algo que hacer en Londres –comentó él como quien habla del tiempo-. El Señor Tenebroso me mandó hacerlo.

Lucius apartó su mirada, desinteresado. Las únicas misiones en las que prefería no participar era aquellas en las que tenía que relacionarse con muggles estrechamente. Voldemort lo había apartado de ellas amablemente. A alguien tan inteligente como Lucius y con tan alto grado de lealtad a su causa se le podía conceder pequeños favores, como el apartarlo del trabajo sucio. En cambio, a su hijo no le importaba realizarlas con tal de ganarse el favor de su Señor.

-Puedes irte –lo excusó mientras seguía esperando al lado de la chimenea-. Yo me pasaré el resto de la tarde con Audric Dupont. No quiero que pases a molestar.

Draco no le dirigió mirada alguna. Finalmente salió y cerró la puerta de un portazo, asustando a uno de los elfos domésticos que guardaban la puerta. Lucius insultó al pequeño manojo de nervios que era su sirviente y lo mandó marchar. Ni siquiera le apetecía patearlo.

Apenas esperó cinco minutos y una figura alta apareció por el hueco de su chimenea. Con gran elegancia, Audric Dupont se sacudió algunas motas de polvo que la capa había adquirido en el proceso de viajar a través de la red flu. Su desaparición durante catorce años en algún país de Europa oriental no había cambiado para nada su apariencia algo juvenil que mantenía desde su adolescencia y que lo hacía atractivo a los ojos de otras mujeres. A pesar de sus cuarenta y cinco años, su pelo negro como las plumas de los cuervos se mantenía tan oscuro como lo había estado toda su vida, sus ojos verde mate con toques de marrón rodeados de espesas pestañas no tenían arruga alguna alrededor, su nariz era la viva imagen de aquellas que aparecían en las esculturas romanas y sus labios seguían sonriendo seductoramente. Parecía haber salido recientemente de la facultad. Pero todo cambiaba cuando observabas las pequeñas arrugas de su frente y aquel brillo de sabiduría difuminado en su iris, como si su inteligencia existiera desde tiempos inmemoriales e interminables. No se podía explicar exactamente cómo, pero se sabía nada más mirar en las profundidades de sus pupilas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Audric –saludó Lucius algo frío, dándole la mano-. De todas maneras, deberías haber estado aquí esta mañana.

-Tenía una visita que hacer antes –dijo tranquilamente, mientras correspondía el gesto de su compañero-. Algo muy urgente.

-Comprendo –asintió el rubio, sonriendo sarcástico-. Galya te ha vuelto a retener ¿cierto? 

Audric sacudió la cabeza riendo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había podido ver a Lucius, exceptuando en las reuniones frecuentes de mortífagos, pero éste seguía siendo poseedor de un humor afilado.

-Ojalá hubiera sido por eso –manifestó dejando ver su ligero acento francés-. No. Era una misión secreta.

Lucius no dijo nada en cuanto a eso. Cuando alguien decía misión secreta, detrás había un implícito "No preguntes".

-¿Y cómo está Dylan? –preguntó, conjurando un par de copas de vodka-. Me enteré que se licenció en animagia en Rusia y ahora trabaja en una compañía de detección de animagos ilícitos.

Audric tomó un trago cauteloso de su vaso. Estaba preparado como Lucius sabía que le gustaba, con un poco de agua y unos toques de anís.

Miró como se movía suavemente el líquido transparente.

-No estás mal enterado –suspiró él-. Se licenció en una de las mejores universidades mágicas, todo un honor. ¿Y tu Draco? No lo he visto más que en un par de reuniones.

Lucius rió suavemente.

-Como siempre rodeado de mujeres que lo idolatran –comentó él como si no le diera importancia-. El chico sabe como pasárselo bien.   

-No sé por qué, pero me recuerda a cierta persona –Audric miró a su amigo, mientras se reía a carcajadas-. Si Narcissa no te hubiera domado seguirías siendo un rompecorazones. Aún así –siguió en un tono mucho más serio-, tu hijo no es la clase de persona que lo deja todo por cualquiera. Busca el poder, se le ve en los ojos.

-Y me siento orgulloso de ello –sentenció Lucius, levantando su copa en señal de brindis-. ¡Por nuestra visión de futuro!

* * *

Draco se apareció en el jardín trasero de la casa de Virginia. Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo para evitar posibles sospechas de muggles, con el tiempo del que disponía no hubiera conseguido un medio de transporte más rápido. 

Volvió a mirar su reloj, la aguja marcaba en punto el cartel de quedar con Virginia. Esperaba que ella no hubiera salido antes que él. Le gustaba quedar como caballero en ciertas ocasiones, como lo era ésta.

Miró disimuladamente por una esquina. Ni rastro de Virginia.

Sonrió mientras salía y se colocaba enfrente de la casa, apoyándose indolentemente en un farola, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y algunos mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos. En su cara se dibujó una media sonrisa cuando dos chicas que pasaron por la acera lo miraron MUY fijamente y rieron nerviosamente, hablando a toda velocidad entre ellas cuando ya estaban a cierta distancia. Sabía que si lo quisiera, esas dos podrían estar esa noche en su cama para complacerlo en lo que deseara. Pero más quisieran ellas, él no se iba a rebajar a tocarlas o a tenerlas. Tenía cierta clase que mantener y sucias muggles no igualarían su status.

-Tan puntual como siempre –le susurró una voz en el oído mientras unos brazos se cerraban alrededor de su cuello. Suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos a modo de saludo.

Virginia no era la excepción en cuanto a lo que pensaba sobre los muggles, pero era mucho más aceptable que cualquier zorra de las que había visto hasta ahora, y mucho más difícil de manipular. Correspondió al gesto suavemente y la abrazó por la cintura para luego mirarla a los ojos. Además de todo lo anterior, era mucho más hermosa que las demás.

-Lo que haga falta para tenerte contenta –contestó sonriendo. La besó en la frente y la soltó poco a poco. Entonces pudo ver algo inusual. 

Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta medio muslo pero que no se pegaba exageradamente a ella, como lo hacían todos los vestidos que él había desabrochado, si no que permanecía suelto. El escote era algo digno de observar, teniendo los atributos que ella tenía... No es que fueran exageradamente grandes, se podía decir que estaban bien distribuidos y perfectamente formados. Lo inusual de esto, era que ella nunca había vestido de esa manera. Él mismo había dudado que ella tuviera algo de ese estilo en su armario. Aún así, no se quejaba, le quedaba magnífico.

-¡Dios! ¡Estás genial! –la elogió él, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para poder verla mejor.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella, sonriendo abiertamente. Dio una vuelta delante de él para que la pudiera ver mejor. Sonrió lascivamente cuando tuvo una buena visión del trasero, gesto que cambió casi al momento cuando ella lo volvió a mirar.

-Por supuesto –admitió mirándola a los ojos, cosa que se le hacía un poco difícil con semejante atuendo-. Vámonos ya, la película empieza dentro de una hora y tú quieres ir andando ¿no?

* * *

Cuando salieron de la oscura sala, apenas eran las siete de la tarde. 

Draco apenas había visto bien la película. Era una típica muggle de terror, y los horrores que habían salido en ella apenas podían compararse a lo que él había visto en el escuadrón de Voldemort. Aún así, la mayoría de los espectadores comentaban lo reales que habían sido los efectos y el buen argumento que tenía el film. En su opinión, no habían sido tan maravillosos, pero la mayoría de los que entraron habían gritado en más de una ocasión. Virginia, en cambio, no gritó en ningún momento. Ni siquiera se había inmutado en las escenas más impresionantes. Extraña chica la que había escogido.

-No entiendo como les ha podido asustar tanto –replicó ella, mirando burlonamente a algunas chicas que salían agarradas al brazo de sus novios como águilas aferrando con sus garras a sus presas, tanto era así que a los pobres chicos se les veía la mueca de dolor en la cara-. La historia era predecible y algunos momentos se veían venir. ¡Qué tontas! 

-No me digas que a ti no te ha dado miedo –Draco le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la estrechó mientras ella reía divertida-. Vamos, no te hagas la fuerte conmigo. Te conozco, seguro que te ha asustado.

Ella le pegó suavemente con el puño en el pecho, aún riendo y quejándose levemente.

-¿Qué dices? –repuso Ginny, mirándolo con expresión divertida-. ¡Esa película no podía asustar más que a niños de parvulario y a adolescentes pijas y estúpidas! ¿No será que a ti te ha dado miedo? –inquirió a Draco para molestarlo-. ¿El pobre Draco no puede aguantar un par de brazos sangrantes o unas cuantas mutilaciones inocentes?

"Si tú supieras" pensó él, recordando los terribles encantamientos a los que Voldemort sometía a sus víctimas, que se desangraban poco a poco mientras se ahogaban en su propia sangre. Lo que había hecho Jack el destripador era un trabajo de escolares comparado con las matanzas sangrientas de los mortífagos.

-¿Yo? ¿Miedo? –dijo mostrando incredulidad-. Esas palabras nunca irán unidas. Y a lo de las mutilaciones... Dudo mucho que la palabra "inocentes" pueda calificarlas en alguna manera. Tienes un insólito sentido de la inocencia en mi opinión.

Ginny se quedó mirando un punto enfrente de ella. No repuso nada pero se quedó callada. Instantáneamente pareció reaccionar y agarró a Draco de la camisa.

-Vamos a ver el río, por favor –rogó ella, mientras estiraba un poco de él.

Draco suspiró cansado y la siguió. Los cines en los que se encontraban no quedaban lejos del Támesis. Después de todo, estirar las piernas le sentaría bien después de estar hora y media sentado mirando una estupidez.

* * *

Virginia andaba un par de pasos por delante de él, dirigiéndose silenciosamente al banco que habían compartido por primera vez. Era un bonito día y se sentía bien. Estaba tan feliz de poder estar junto a él después de tres días sin verlo... Se había puesto el vestido que Elizabeth le regaló una vez y que había tenido guardado en el fondo de su armario para que no se supiera de su existencia. Ya casi llevaban un mes juntos y quería conmemorarlo de alguna manera. A pesar de que odiaba todas esas tonterías de aniversarios de pareja y días declarados como San Valentín, a los que consideraba meros inventos comerciales para sacar más dinero, quería que fuera especial. 

Se sentó en el lado izquierdo del banco y esperó a que Draco se sentara a su lado, lo que hizo unos segundos después. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y tarareó muy bajito una canción que no recordaba haber aprendido en ningún momento, pero que le sonaba muchísimo. Sus ojos castaños recorrieron tranquilamente la superficie oleada del Támesis, calmándola y haciéndole olvidar todo.

-¿Recuerdas? –preguntó Virginia en un susurro que casi parecía un ronroneo. Draco la miró con cautela, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano. Sus dedos se movían con algo de dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar gestos de cariño-. Aquí fue cuando empezamos. En un principio no estaba segura de quererte. Para ser sincera, no te quería. Pero después de pasar tanto tiempo contigo, me he dado cuenta de que empiezo a sentir algo por ti que no creí que fuera a sentir nunca. No sé como llamarlo y tampoco me importa, pero quiero que sepas que me gusta a estar a tu lado- terminó ella, sin apartar su mirada de las ondas que recorrían el río.

Draco miró hacia otra parte escéptico. Odiaba oír ese tipo de cosas. No creía en cualquier sentimiento que implicara cariño ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Todo eran farsas y mentiras excepto los verdaderas emociones como eran las que él había podido sentir tantas veces: odio, rabia, dolor e indeferencia. No creía en nada más.

-Me alegra que digas eso –mintió él, sus labios curvados en una línea cruel-. Yo también te quiero.

Con su mano, la cogió por la barbilla y le ladeó la cara mientras la besaba suavemente, saboreando aquella extraña placidez que habitaba en su boca y que no podía encontrar en ninguna otra de sus conquistas. 

Ya no había duda de que ella no se escaparía de sus manos, ya no era más que un animal dócil que se dejaría manejar fácilmente. Había cumplido su misión prácticamente. Quisiera lo que quisiera Voldemort de ella, él lo conseguiría. 

* * *

Se despidió de Draco con un beso y sacó las llaves para entrar en su casa. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus facciones, felicidad inundaba su mente con una sensación deliciosa. Quizás no todo estuviera mal en su vida. Dios la había escuchado finalmente. Las heridas que tenía empezaban a sanar ya que apenas recibía golpes, y ya no estaba sola. Era tan feliz que incluso podía cantar.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta fue abierta con violencia, haciendo que las llaves permanecieran en la cerradura. Se encontró de frente con la cara furiosa de William, que la cogió con fuerza de un hombro y la metió dentro, cerrando la entrada de un portazo que resonó incluso en las casas vecinas. 

Ginny no tuvo apenas tiempo para reaccionar y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras William la zarandeaba agarrándola por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué te creías que hacías con ese tipo?! –gritó con fuerza, haciéndola golpear repetidas veces contra la tapia-. ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre novios?! ¡Qué no deben existir en tu vida! Y este vestido... ¡Vas hecha una zorra! 

La respiración agitada y caliente de aquel hombre chocaba en su cara mientras la gritaba y sintió como una oleada de repugnancia invadía sus sentidos. Cuando dejó de sacudirla, Virginia lo miró fríamente, centró su mirada en los pequeños ojos azules de William e hizo algo que no había hecho en su vida cuando la golpeaba: habló.

-Diane también es una zorra y tú no le dices nada –contestó manteniéndose firme. 

Probablemente fue un error porque la expresión de William pasó de agitada y enfadada a una de ira total. Le pegó una bofetada que le cruzó la cara con fuerza pero no la acobardó, giró de nuevo su cara para volver a mirarlo con ojos acusadores y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso en la mente de William Mells. Levantó su rodilla y la hizo impactar contra su bajo vientre una y otra vez. Ginny no dijo nada, tenía toda su concentración en no sucumbir al dolor que recorría sus nervios y mostrarlo abiertamente. 

La frustración lo invadió cuando no notó ninguna mueca de dolor en su "hija". En los lugares más recónditos de su mente se encontraba la necesidad de verla llorar y suplicar mientras la castigaba y pegaba, el deseo de verla doblegarse de dolor ante su poder. La idea lo excitaba de una manera que sólo de imaginarlo su deseo se encendía como nunca Diane había conseguido encenderlo. Ansiaba poseerla aunque lo tuviera prohibido, necesitaba hacerla rogar su perdón. Y entonces una idea iluminó su cerebro y una sonrisa maníaca se dibujo en sus labios grasientos.

-Ahora sí que vas a llorar, niña –susurró, sacando algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Virginia vio con terror silencioso y no mostrado como sacaba una navaja y enseñaba su hoja plateada y afilada.

Acercó su filo algo por debajo de los pechos de ella y lo apretó contra la fina tela del vestido que se rajó bajo el toque del arma y abrió verticalmente la piel pálida haciendo que brotara un fino caudal rojizo y manchara la blanca tela. 

Virginia apretó los dientes cuando el dolor sordo y seco se convirtió en un dolor ardiente y penetrante. Pero él no se dio por satisfecho. Horadó la herida con la punta de la navaja, lacerando la carne que había por debajo de la piel superficialmente y provocando una sensación punzante en Ginny, que se contrajo para evitar que el objeto se hundiera más en ella. 

William se carcajeó, dándole la vuelta para dejarla de espaldas, volvió a utilizar la cuchilla para hacer otro corte por su espalda lisa y moteada de pequeños lunares y el dolor comenzó a hacerse insoportable cuando a ese corte le siguió otro más largo y otro más. 

El daño que le producía al principio los cortes disminuyó cuando ella empezó a acostumbrarse y a utilizar toda su voluntad para olvidarlo. El escozor que notaban sus maltrechas heridas dejó de ser inconcebible para disiparse y causar únicamente el sufrimiento de un hematoma recién hecho. Controló su respiración para hacer que doliera menos porque, por mucho que se diluyera el dolor, seguía estando ahí y seguía atormentándola. Notaba como el líquido que era su sangre caía por sus hombros y su espalda tiñendo su atuendo y haciendo que se pegara a ella. 

El gozo y placer que le había producido al principio dejó de satisfacer a William al notar que ella seguía callada e impasible. Entonces todos sus intentos de autocontrol desaparecieron, dejando una hueco hondo en su razón. Tiró la navaja por el suelo con un grito de rabia y le dio la vuelta a su víctima, acercándose a ella.

-Ya me has cansado –proclamó intentando bajar los tirantes del vestido para dejar su carne desnuda. Pero esta vez ella sí que forcejeó y se resistió, gritando que la dejara en paz. 

En ese momento entró Diane por la puerta, iba a preguntar que demonios hacían las llaves colocadas en la cerradura cuando encontró a su marido intentando desnudar a Virginia. Asustada y nerviosa, intentó cogerle por un brazo para llamar su atención, ya que era imposible que alguien del tamaño de Diane fuera capaz de detenerlo.

-¡Para de una puta vez! ¡Recuerda lo que nos dijo él! –demandó ella con su voz chillona y raspada-. ¡No puedes hacer esto!

William no desistió de su intento. Apartó de un empujón a la menuda rubia haciéndola caer por el suelo y siguió forcejeando con Ginny para intentar quitarle el sujetador.

-¡Al diablo con lo que dijera ese bastardo! –bramó él-. ¡Voy a enseñarle a esta puta que no debe desafiar a su padre!

No importaba cuanto intentara desgarrar la ropa, ella se defendía con toda la fiereza que poseía, haciendo casi imposible que la tocara. Por ello, decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus manos hacia los muslos, yendo cada vez más hacia arriba. 

-¡Déjame en paz! –exigió Ginny, dándole con sus pequeños puños en el pecho-. ¡No me toques! ¡No sigas!

Ella gritó, golpeó como pudo, se movió para dificultarlo, pero era inútil porque el seguía avanzando hasta llegar a su culo, que tocó al igual que lo hizo Sean. Notar sus manos en esa parte de su cuerpo la hizo saltar como un circuito sobrecargado. Chilló como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, como un animal malherido a punto de sucumbir a su destino, hasta el punto de hacer que dolieran los oídos. Y de repente, todo desapareció en un haz de luz blanca que la rodeó. Las manos que la profanaban dejaron de atosigarla, dejó de notar en la cara la humedad del aliento repugnante de William y la quemazón de sus heridas pareció mitigarse. 

Cerró los ojos, porque si había caído inconsciente y se encontraba en un sueño quería regodearse en la sensación de liberación que estaba viviendo, desaparecer en la inmensidad que la envolvía, como una mota de polvo en ese pequeño universo. Y creyó que sus deseos eran realizados hasta que la algarabía de los bares nocturnos empezó a resonar en su cabeza como en una radio mal sintonizada. 

Abrió sus ojos, y vio que ya no estaba en su casa. Estaba sentada en una calle recubierta de adoquines de piedra oscurecidos. Montones de tiendas se agrupaban a lo largo de la calzada, al igual que unos cuantos bares de los que salía un ruido irritante y que empezaba a darle dolores de cabeza. 

Miró a su alrededor, muy extrañada. Las heridas aún le sangraban y al rozar una con su mano notó el dolor y supo que no era un sueño. Intentó levantarse pero estaba cansada y no quería gastar sus fuerzas. Sus piernas estaban extendidas por delante suya y en un intento de cubrirse el torso, las recogió, apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas. 

De pronto, oyó el ruido de un papel crujiendo y su vista se clavó en dos trozos de pergamino doblados al lado suya. Al observarlos más detenidamente, recordó lo que eran. Su carta de aquel colegio mágico inexistente. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hogtars? ¿Howards?. No importaba. 

Fue a estirar la mano cuando enfrente de ella, divisó dos pies largos con una especie de... no podía llamarlos zapatos, porque más bien parecían babuchas árabes o algún tipo de calzado similar. No podía distinguir el color claramente debido a la oscuridad, pero seguro que eran negras. Lentamente fue elevando su mirada, observando la desgarbada figura de aquel hombre hasta posarse en su larga barba blanca, en su nariz aguileña y en sus ojos azules que brillaban a través de una gafas pequeñas de media luna. En su mano había un palo que tenía la punta encendida y le iluminaba parte de la cara. 

No intentó buscarle ningún sentido a la escena por muy imposible que esta fuera, lo miró indiferente mientras él cogía los dos trozos de pergamino.

Durante unos segundos los miró detenidamente, su ceño fruncido en concentración, hasta que al llegar a cierta parte de la carta sus cejas se arquearon en asombro.

-¿Virginia Weasley? –preguntó algo vacilante mientras posaba su mirada penetrante en la chica encogida enfrente de él-. ¿Ese es tu nombre?

Ginny lo miró durante un largo espacio de tiempo. No conocía de nada a ese hombre, y si había algo que había aprendido era a no confiar en nadie. Aún así, después de analizar la situación no vio ninguna razón para no responder. Estaba muy perdida, si es que no estaba delirando, y quedarse callada en la acera no supondría ningún cambio en su situación.  

-Me llamo Virginia Mells –respondió ella algo reacia-. Aunque debo admitir que en el sobre todo lo demás lo acertaron y lo de la lechuza fue un gran detalle por parte del bromista –agregó con ironía.

El hombre la volvió a observar detalladamente. Pelirroja, ojos oscuros y estaba seguro que cuando se levantara destacaría por ser alta. No cabía ninguna duda de que era ella. Después de tanto tiempo buscándola, finalmente la había encontrado.

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore –contestó él, sonriendo cálidamente-, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo un placer conocerla, Virginia Mells.

Virginia lo miró con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa agria.

-Claro, y yo soy la reencarnación de Maria Antonieta de Austria –los ojos de Ginny brillaron con recelo-. Vaya a contarle ese cuento a alguien con tan pocas neuronas como para creerlo –repuso mirando los adoquines de la pared enfrente de ella.

Dumbledore rió suavemente ante la agudeza de la chiquilla. 

-Buena lección de historia, señorita Mells –con uno de sus dedos señaló la placa en su pecho con las iniciales A y D-. ¿Cómo explica esta insignia pues?

Ella observó las letras plateadas que señalaba él casi con aburrimiento.

-La explico diciendo que usted es un forajido ruso llamado Alexander Dimitrov –replicó ella con más sarcasmo del que se supone que debería poseer en una situación tan extraña como lo era la suya-. ¿Por qué no deja que me pudra en esta esquina? Así incluso seguiría la tradición familiar. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí –añadió con aspereza.

Dumbledore le tendió una mano de dedos largos y huesudos. Por un momento a Ginny aquel momento le pareció familiar y en su mente apareció la cara de Draco. Ojalá él estuviera allí con ella.

-Me temo, señorita Mells, que eso iría en contra de mi ética. Y siento decirle que no soy un forajido ruso –repuso con calma y tranquilidad-. Me gustaría que me acompañara, si no es molestia, ya que parece que no tiene otro lugar al que acudir.

Virginia iba a comentarle de malos modos por donde podía meterse su ética en su opinión, pero admitió que tenía razón. No sabía donde estaba y no podría volver a su casa nunca más, a no ser que deseara una violación seguida de un asesinato. Reluctante, cogió la mano del supuesto Dumbledore, y este la ayudó a levantarse. Las piernas casi le fallaron cuando volvió a ponerse en pie, y tuvo que aguantarse fuertemente a la pared cuando las heridas volvieron a quemar al ser estiradas. Apretó los dientes y se enderezó. 

La expresión del anciano cambió abruptamente de una relajada a una de preocupación extrema cuando, gracias a la luz de su varita, pudo ver lo que no había observado antes: un corte largo y abierto en el tronco de Virginia del que aún goteaba algo de sangre y varios cortes por su espalda que sangraban en abundancia.

-¡Por la gracia de Merlín! –exclamó, mientras cogía uno de los brazos teñidos por el líquido vital de Ginny y lo pasaba alrededor de su cuello para ayudarla a mantenerse-. ¿Cómo se ha hecho eso, Virginia?

Virginia sonrió sarcásticamente y respiró profundamente, aunque incluso eso era doloroso. Apartó el brazo de sus hombros. No iba a confiar en él de momento, y ya podía aguantarse sola, que para eso ya había pasado por otras palizas. Caminó un par de pasos por delante de él y se giró sólo para mostrarle la expresión mordaz que había en sus facciones.

-Es una larga historia –explicó ella jadeando mientras temblaba por el esfuerzo que le suponía aguantar sin desfallecer. Sonrió cínicamente ante la mirada alarmada de Dumbledore al verla caminar tan rápidamente-. De todas formas, ¿me creería si le dijera que el bastardo de mi padre pretendía descuartizarme como un cerdo para que mi madre y él se hicieran la cena?

Y después de decir eso dio un par de pasos más, mientras Dumbledore la siguió y, a pesar de sus protestas, la cogió del brazo y la ayudó a caminar.

FIN CAPÍTULO 4.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora:** Hola de nuevo a todos! Hoy estoy totalmente feliz! Me han quitado el aparato dental! Vuelvo a tener mis queridos dientes como antes... que digo? Mucho mejor!!!!!! Qué no lo había mencionado? Pos da igual, de todas maneras ya no lo tengo ^______^. 

Pero también tengo que dar una noticia triste, y es que la abuela de una amiga mía se ha muerto y aunque sé que no vas a leer esto... Sólo espero que todo siga adelante para ti, Leti!

Ya no puedo seguir entristeciéndome, ahora esa mujer estará en un lugar mejor. Siguiendo por dónde iba, estoy tan feliz que he decidido que tenía que subir el capítulo pronto y lo he hecho. Para quién no entienda lo que pone en francés, que no creo que tengo mucha complicación pero por si se diera el caso:

Bon jour: Buenos días

Bon soir: Buenas tardes

Merci: Gracias

Tu es un amour: Tú eres un amor

Le savais: Lo sabías

*Aviso que esto no es muy seguro ya que mi francés es muy, muy limitado. Se me da mejor el inglés.

En fin, sin más dilación paso a los reviews:

**Yo: **No falla tu review en cada capítulo! Me alegro un montón que te vaya agradando la historia ^^. En cuanto a tus sugerencias, la de Sean no podía hacerla porque este capítulo ya lo tenía totalmente planeado y él no vuelve a salir. La otra está a punto de suceder y ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo.

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff:** Cada review tuyo me alegra un montón! Y ya he vuelto a aceptar tu sugerencia y creo que me ha ayudado bastante. No te cortes si hay algo que crees que debería mejorar en alguna escena, eso me ayudaría mucho! Espero que no te estén agobiando en la universidad, yo ya estoy empezando con los exámenes pero aún no voy muy estresada, voy bastante tranquila a decir verdad. Quiero currármelo este curso porque el año que viene paso a bachiller y me asusta un poco la idea. Espero que no estés demasiado ocupada como para no seguir escribiendo. No te agobies!

**Jeru: **Qué tal, como estás? La piedra filosofal? Sí, probablemente sí pero con una situación bastante distinta. Y no todavía no es amor, aunque en este capítulo se ve que el afecto ha crecido pero no te engañes que lo que Ginny no sabe como llamar no es lo que se diría amor, amor pero acercándose mucho más que antes. También te aseguro que Ginny no va a llorar nunca o casi nunca en este fic y ya dirá por qué.

A mí me gusta bastante la personalidad con la que la he caracterizado, como es un universo alterno he tenido mucho más libertad para hacerla. Me gustan las personas con carácter y con fuerza, las débiles y poco originales no me gustan, aunque también admito que todo el mundo es débil alguna vez, yo creo que la fuerza está en aquel que se sobrepone a lo malo (Que bonito me ha quedado verdad? ^^UU). Y por supuesto que me dan ganas de que estén juntos, por algo he hecho este fic, aún así aviso que las cosas no van a ser fáciles y que yo soy bastante imprevisible. Puede que Draco descubra las heridas de Ginny y puede que no... Eso me lo reservo (Soy malignaaaaa! Jajajaja. Ejem, sígamos) y lo de los chicos malos también tiene que estar en la naturaleza de las morenas porque a mí también me encanta y sí que haré que salga Blaise, pero en su forma masculina que es la que mas me gusta. 

Por cierto, ya me han mandado otro libro de lenguaje, aunque esta vez son las leyendas de Bécquer así que deben estar bien, pero el de valenciano (asignatura que doy desgraciadamente por vivir en la Comunidad Valenciana) es un torro. Creo que ya me he pasado, hasta la próxima.

**Dark Shampoo: **Me alegra tanto escuchar estas cosas!!!! Se me cae la baba al oír tanto halago. 

*Minina se limpia con la manga la babita que le cae por el mentón*

Y yo hago lo que puedo con las descripciones y buscando los sinónimos... escribir no es nada fácil! Sólo espero que mis capítulos sigan a la altura de tus expectativas y que te guste mucho éste. Crees que me ha quedado bien la escena del maltrato? Se me hizo un poco difícil de escribir.

**Arwen-chan: **En serio te he dejado impactada? O_O No creo que sea para tanto pero me alegra escucharlo, más bien leerlo. Siento decirte que esta vez también te dejo con la curiosidad, que pasará en el próximo capítulo? Eso es secreto de estado! Jajaja. Y te aseguro que Harry va a salir, lo tengo planeado, pero no sé si va a tener mucho guión... A mí también me ha gustado tu fic "Déjate querer"! Síguelo pronto!

**Maite Malfoy González: **Ya tienes el capítulo, ^^! Ha sido lo suficientemente rápido? Qué te guste!

**Yaiza: **Hola! Inesperada la inclusión de la carta? Siempre he pensado que las cosas inesperadas son las que hacen que sean más interesantes las historias. Aún hay que ver lo que ocurre ahora que está Dumbledore por medio. Pero Draco volverá a salir con toda seguridad y sus hermanos también... Sabrá ella que son sus hermanos? O mejor aún... lo sabrán ellos?

**Lucia3: **Hey, Lucia3! No importa, a veces yo también me descuido... a decir verdad la mayoría del tiempo. Ya no sé ni donde dejo la cabeza -_-´. La cara de Draco cuando lo descubra ya te la puedes imaginar y creo que a partir de este capítulo adivinarás como conseguirá sus cosas. Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo... Y para que no te me comas los dedos aquí lo tienes el capi.

**Miina: **Es increíble que una de las autoras que más me ha gustado me dejé un review y no hay problema, te reconozco de todas maneras ^^! Y créeme que para ser un repaso rápido ha sido bastante largo (Me encantan los reviews largos). Sí, debo admitirlo, soy cruel y me gusta torturar a mis personajes. Que va, no lo decía en serio! Sólo un poco y es que esto tiene su razón de ser que está relacionada con la razón por la que quieren a Ginny y que no se descubrirá (o eso espero) hasta el final. Y no me gusta que mis personajes sean perfectos, porque nadie lo es y no me gustan las Mary Sues. Prefiero el realismo. Como ya le dije a Jeru su personalidad ha evolucionado por sus condiciones, y no puedo culparla porque por lo que ha pasado se las trae, no quiero saber como acabaría yo si me ocurriera a mí...

Y, al igual que tú, Draco es uno de los personajes que muestran mi afición por los rubios malos ( y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en quedarme con Nakago ^///^. Aunque Tasuki también es muy mono ^///////^). Yo es que no puedo soportar los fics en los que Draco se convierte en bueno de repente y se enamora perdidamente de Ginny sin razón alguna ¿y a ti? Y además yo tengo la creencia, no se por qué, de que Draco es un buen actor.

Ginny sí que irá a Hogwarts aunque supongo que eso ya os lo imaginabais y la razón por la que no recibió la carta durante tanto tiempo es por lo que dice su secuestrador al principio, el sello en los archivos de Hogwarts, la pregunta es ¿por qué la ha recibido? En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos. Solo adelanto que la sorpresa de nuestro Draco no va a ser pequeña...

Ya llevas mucho tiempo sin actualizar, no nos hagas esperar mucho más!

Con esto termino. No sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar la historia pero espero que no sea demasiado. Os he puesto a casi todos en la lista de actualizaciones, quien no quiera me avisa y ya esta. Que os ha parecido Audric? Ya me contaréis, pero por favor, no olvidéis dejarme reviews!

Hasta la próxima.

Ja ne.


	5. Nuevo mundo, viejas guerras

**Disclaimer: **He dicho, repito y vuelvo a repetir hasta la saciedad que nada de lo que escribo me pertenece. Exceptuando a Audric, Richard y demás gente que aparecerá por ahí en medio para liarlo todo un poco más aún ^^UUU.

**Dedicatoria: **Go on Malkavian! Y de nuevo y creo que hasta el final de este fic la dedicatoria va para... Malkavian Kirie Croiff! A ver si actualizas que estamos esperando tu fic!

Nada más que decir por ahora, adelante!

5. Nuevo mundo, viejas guerras

La habitación parecía más llena ahora. En ella apenas había habido un armario pequeño, una cómoda, una mesita de noche y una cama donde ahora reposaba ella. Quizás era su presencia cálida lo que llenaba la habitación, pero lo fuera o no, Dumbledore la notaba diferente.

Su vista cansada volvió a recaer en la chica. Nada más haberse aparecido con ella, a pesar de las insistencias de Virginia por saber que era lo que ocurría, la hizo tumbarse en la cama de una de las habitaciones que nunca eran utilizadas en esa casa. Fue tocar su cabeza la almohada y quedarse automáticamente dormida. 

Gracias a Dios, en esta casa estaban a salvo. Su apariencia exterior mostraba una pequeña casita de pescador a la que no se acercarían muggles (¡Por Merlín, que esos hechizos repelentes eran muy eficaces!) y de la que no sospecharía ningún batallón mortífago. Tampoco es que se fuera a dar el caso de que la encontraran, ya que Dumbledore se había tomado la molestia hace muchos años de hacerla inmarcable. Sólo unas selectas personas sabían de este pequeño escondrijo y estaba seguro de que no lo revelarían. También había que decir que su interior traicionaba las apariencias. Esta "pequeña casita" contaba con cinco pisos y cincuenta habitaciones desocupadas, aunque ahora sólo serían cuarenta y nueve. Aparte tenía ciertos pasadizos e instalaciones que la hacían verdaderamente útil. 

Pero por muy a salvo que estuvieran, no había podido sanar totalmente las heridas que si hubieran llegado a infectarse podrían haberla matado sin necesidad de ningún mortífago. No eran lo suficiente recientes como para sanarlas con un hechizo. Al llegar, había calculado que habían sido hechas hacía unas cinco horas aproximadamente. Le preocupaba el que hubieran sangrado durante ese tiempo, porque cuando él la encontró de sus cortes aún manaba sangre. 

La pérdida de plasma la había dejado bastante pálida, y ahora parecía una figura fantasmal, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse casi nada. Se deducía que estaba viva porque su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración. 

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza mientras rememoraba los hechos del día. No habían dejado de ocurrir extraños acontecimientos. Esa mañana se había levantado de madrugada porque había solicitado una visita a los centauros del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts en busca de ayuda y finalmente accedieron a "hablar" con él, pero ya se los conocía, no fueron de lo más cooperativos y se hicieron bastante de rogar para soltar unas cuantas palabras. Gracias a Dios y a su insistencia y buena elección de palabras, uno de ellos al final habló con esa mirada soñadora y abstraída que tenían muchos de los de su especie: 

"La tigresa roja llegará a un nuevo mundo que no es más que una vieja civilización rota por sus caprichos. Su destino ha empezado a dibujarse desde que se encontró con el águila que esta noche indirectamente hará que aparezca en un lugar que es el inicio de todo mago y lo único que queda de ellos cuando ya no están".

Él ya sabía de antemano que los centauros únicamente sabían hablar en forma de profecías, ya que de lo único que dialogaban con relativa normalidad era sobre el estado del tiempo y el aspecto de las estrellas. Claro que, a veces, parecía que lo hicieran a conciencia para hacerse los interesantes y realmente creería que por eso lo hacían si no supiera de sobra que los centauros eran incapaces de ser frívolos. 

Nada más oír lo que le habían dicho empezó a analizar cada una de las palabras para intentar conseguir algo en claro. Supuso que una persona, con certeza una mujer o, en caso de que no fuera humana, hembra, con cierta característica "roja" aparecería esa noche. Probablemente se refiriera al cabello, pero no podía asegurarlo, también podría ser el pelaje, el color de la piel o incluso las pupilas. A ver quien era capaz de asegurarse teniendo como fuentes de información seres tan imprevisibles e impredecibles. Pero aunque eso quedara parcialmente aclarado, aún quedaba el resto de la declaración. Aunque había intentado relacionar el águila con Rowena Ravenclaw, al final no tenía sentido, así que decidió dejar de lado esa palabra para averiguar el lugar donde aparecería. 

Cuando llegó a la parte del inicio de todo mago, supo instantáneamente que hablaba de una varita. Después de todo era más que evidente la relación. A pesar de que varitas vendían en muchos sitios, el más antiguo de todos los establecimientos que las proporcionaban era Ollivander y sabía que allí aparecería quien quiera que fuera.

Podría haber partido de inmediato, pero por lo que le había dicho el centauro llamado... ¿Firenze? Sí, Firenze era el nombre de aquel centauro... Según él, esa persona no llegaría hasta la noche. Por eso, espero hasta que fueran las doce para aparecerse en un punto cercano a Ollivander, y allí estuvo deambulando hasta lo que sería aproximadamente las dos y media de la mañana. Y fue en un tiempo muy cercano a ese cuando la vio justo en la esquina enfrente de la renombrada tienda de varitas, sentada en un punto donde hacía unos segundos no había habido nadie. Y al ver aquellos cabellos rojos cubrirle la cara ,porque por muy oscuro que fuera, un pelo como el suyo se distinguía, y aquellos pergaminos a su lado con el emblema de su propia escuela, supo sin lugar a dudas quien era la tigresa roja. Después de años de frustrados intentos de búsqueda, allí enfrente de él se encontraba Virginia Weasley, y la carta de Hogwarts al lado de ella lo confirmaba, por mucho que ella dijese apellidarse Mells. 

En un principio, pensó que sería mucho más sencillo convencerla de que lo acompañara, pero era más desconfiada de lo que pensaba y muy, muy sarcástica. Incluso le había recordado a cierto profesor malhumorado... Pero después de un par de peticiones amables aceptó. Recelosa, pero aceptó. Mas al ver esos cortes que recorrían su torso y su espalda sangrando, se alarmó de inmediato. Aún así, y a pesar de querer ayudarla, ella se deshizo de él y siguió andando con sorprendente normalidad para su estado, como si la suya fuese una situación corriente. Aunque demostrara su resistencia, no podía evitar entristecerse al imaginar las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar Virginia. En un par de zancadas de sus largas piernas, la cogió por los hombros y después de un par de pasos, la hizo aparecer junto a él en la habitación en la que ahora reposaba apaciblemente como la viva imagen de un resucitado. Había intentado preguntar como había aparecido allí, pero él no la dejó y la hizo tumbar. Y en el momento de sanar sus heridas, no pudo más que hacerlo aplicando un par de pociones a los tajos abiertos y vendándolos, solución que no era ni la mitad de eficaz que el hechizo sanador. Desgraciadamente, en el corte que abría verticalmente la piel de su torso, quedaría una cicatriz. No podía hacer nada para quitarla porque, como ya era por todos sabido, no existía ningún hechizo para eliminarlas.

Se alejó de la habitación, sólo deseando que a partir de ahora las cosas mejoraran para Virginia.

* * * 

Draco miró la multitud de mortífagos que lo rodeaba con pasividad. Apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana y él había tenido que levantarse para realizar  una misión planeada a última hora por órdenes del Lord Oscuro. 

Por qué demonios no podían realizar estas misiones a las dos de la tarde, después de haber hecho la digestión reposadamente seguía siendo un misterio para él. Después de todo, en tiempos de guerra, nadie dormía. La gente se esperaba los ataques tanto a las doce del mediodía como a las seis de la mañana. El que lo hicieran en la noche no es que incluyera un gran factor sorpresa, pero como eran órdenes de Voldemort nadie reponía nada.

Por culpa de esas mismas órdenes ahora se encontraba en una de las bahías cercanas a una ciudad no muy conocida llamada Ardgloom. El plan inicial era atacar y matar cuantos muggles y magos hubieran en las ciudades cercanas.

Aunque no esperaban ninguna oposición, ya que nadie de la resistencia conocía sus planes, frente al batallón del que Draco formaba parte había numerosos seguidores del grupo de Dumbledore. 

No era ningún secreto para Draco que algunos mortífagos eran agentes dobles para el lado contrario, pero la rapidez con la que transmitían los planes era algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento. 

A su alrededor podía escuchar los murmullos enfurecidos de varios de sus compañeros, pero ninguno se movía de su sitio. Esa tensión antes de una batalla parecía tenerlos prisioneros con su canto imperceptible, como las canciones de las sirenas encantaron a los marineros de Ulises en la Odisea. Ninguno de los dos bandos levantó sus varitas y demás armas hasta que en su propio grupo escuchó el grito de la comandante Elle O'Toole.

-¡MORSMORDRE! –la voz femenina se alzó por encima de todos los murmullos. De la punta de la varita de la mujer rubia salió de un color verde cegador la tenebrosa calavera con la serpiente saliendo de su boca de dientes partidos. 

Como un resorte, todos echaron a correr hacia delante en pos del enemigo, convocando cuantos hechizos útiles podían recordar a un ritmo delirante. 

Draco demostró con gran maestría las clases de duelo que había recibido a lo largo de los años, incapacitando a más de una docena de oponentes en menos de cinco minutos y realizando unos cuantos hechizos protectores o escudos para cubrirse la retaguardia. Sus pupilas grises recorrían frenéticamente todo lo que se encontraba delante de él. Los cuerpos asesinados o malheridos empezaban a cubrir el suelo, mezclando el rojo carmesí de la sangre con el verde musgo de la hierba que se hundía bajo sus pies. 

Oyó un grito a sus espaldas y se giró justo a tiempo para detener un conjuro envenenador de la sangre. Desechó a la creadora del encantamiento con un "Avada Kedavra" que hizo que cayera derrotada, pero no sin antes haber recibido un corte producido por una daga que le hirió en el hombro.

-Mierda –susurró quedamente al notar el escozor que producía el aire en la recién adquirida herida, pero sin relajarse y volviendo a la carga dejó gravemente herido a un hombre que tendría cerca de unos cuarenta años con túnica de color rojo escarlata, que le permitía distinguir a los miembros del otro bando, y a otro que parecía cercano a su misma edad. La sangre le salpicó en la cara cuando traspasó a otro enemigo más con la espada que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Parecía que a su alrededor todos los oponentes se habían esparcido y se permitió un momento de descanso para mirar lo que ocurría en su entorno. Cercano a él, vio a Richard hiriendo a un hombre moreno en la pierna y dejándolo inconsciente para seguir despachando a los que se le acercaban a gran velocidad. Se giró un segundo apenas para dirigirle una sonrisa sarcástica a Draco, que él respondió con una de las suyas propias. 

Entonces la sonrisa que habían dibujado sus labios se congeló cuando enfrente de él vio a su profesor de pociones mirarlo ceñudo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

-Draco... – susurró sobrio. Su pecho se alzaba y caía rápidamente, mostrando su estado exhausto. Mechones de pelo negro como el ébano se pegaban a su sien por el sudor-. Estas aquí.

El rubio no mostró ninguna expresión, y clavó su mirada plateada en los ojos del otro hombre. El filo de su espada paralelo al corazón de Snape al igual que la varita del profesor apuntaba el suyo propio.

-Ya sabías que estaría aquí, al lado opuesto –respondió indolente, sin mover ni un músculo, y aunque los gritos de los heridos y de los atacantes no cesaban, el silencio pareció acogerlo en sus brazos-. Ni siquiera parece ser una sorpresa para ti.

Snape no replicó nada. Seguía apuntándolo con su brazo extendido y mirándolo detenidamente de arriba abajo.  

-Ya no pareces el mismo –dijo acusadoramente, inquiriéndole silenciosamente con sus ojos negros-. Voldemort te ha cegado con su poder.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –preguntó Draco con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué de repente siguiera a Potter y a sus amigos?

-No –contestó Snape con su voz autoritaria-. Esperaba que hubieras sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no someterte como un perro a un maníaco por una pequeña parte de sus favores.

Draco rió amargamente ante la réplica de su profesor. Las cosas habían dejado de ser tan sencillas hace mucho.

-Te equivocas, Snape –replicó tranquilamente-. Ya no es poder lo que busco. No todo ocurre como en los cuentos de niños, donde el bueno siempre gana al malo. Nuestra realidad es mucho más compleja. 

El profesor de pociones lo sabía, no se molestó en negarlo. Él mismo sabía que todo no era blanco y negro, sino que había una gran gama de matices por el medio. Pero el destino los había puesto frente a frente y por ello no tenían más remedio que enfrentarse.

-Adiós, Draco –Severus iba a hacer un hechizo rápido pero las palabras se trabaron en su boca. 

Draco aprovechó para desbloquear el hechizo protector que rodeaba a Snape, desarmarlo de su varita con una patada en la mano y atacarlo justo donde el filo de su espada había apuntado hacía unos segundos. Y aunque creía estar totalmente convencido de lo que hacía, cuando pudo atravesar el corazón de su profesor cambió la trayectoria, reprendiéndose internamente por su falta de convicción, y clavó su espada en el costado izquierdo de Snape, creando una herida que aunque molesta no sería mortal. Nada más sacar su espada de la carne de su oponente, se desapareció del lugar justo cuando la comandante O'Toole anunciaba la retirada.

En aquella bahía no quedaban más que los cuerpos de los muertos y de los heridos, tanto de seguidores de la luz como de mortífagos, y aquella lúgubre marca que se elevaba por encima de las cabezas de algunos cuantos del grupo de Dumbledore que se habían quedado allí. 

Snape observó con enfado como aquella serpiente parecía burlarse de él con sus ojos brillantes y esa calavera parecía sonreírle tenebrosamente anunciando el final de alguien. Su propio final.

Maldijo en silencio y miró la herida de su costado. Sangraba bastante, pero sabía que no era mortal. En la tranquilidad que ahora había en el campo de batalla sólo un pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza: ¿Por qué?

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos y miró al techo sintiendo su cabeza pesada. Parecía que se estuviera realizando un concurso de karaoke en mitad de su cerebro titulado "¿Quién desafina más?". 

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para intentar despejarla pero únicamente provocó que los participantes del karaoke imaginario desentonaran más aún en su mezcla de canciones. Al menos se le aclaró la vista, lo que hizo que reemplazase su duda inicial de "¿dejarán de cantar algún día?" por la de "¿dónde rayos estoy?". 

Se incorporó en su sitio, pero se detuvo a medio camino notando presión en las costillas. Apartó las ligeras sábanas y miró por largo rato las vendas apretadas fuertemente a sus costados. Por encima no llevaba más que una bata fina de color blanco. 

Recordó que William le había cortado con una navaja y que ella se había defendido cuando intentó desnudarla, pero lo que seguía a esa escena hasta llegar al presente era una mancha borrosa en su mente.

Al menos esperaba ver la hora que era y ver cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera de su casa, pero su reloj se oponía a darle esa pequeña información. Virginia miró fascinada como las agujas de su reloj giraban hacia el lado contrario descontroladamente y en ese momento concluyó que estaba pasando algo muy raro. Y estaba decidida a encontrar a quien quiera que la hubiera traído allí y obligarlo a responder a cuantas preguntas quisiera.

Se levantó cuidando de no estirar sus heridas ni hacer ningún movimiento brusco, aún le punzaban los cortes. Observó el exterior por su ventana de medio arco de piedra. La noche se estaba aclarando, pero aún estaba oscuro afuera. Buscando a su alrededor descubrió que su único método de iluminación era un candelabro de tres velas encima de una cómoda. 

-¿Es que aquí nadie ha oído hablar de la electricidad? –se quejó mientras lo cogía por la parte inferior hecha de un metal dorado.

Con la mano que le quedaba abrió la gran puerta de madera que, increíblemente no pesaba ni un gramo y se movió en cuanto Ginny la tocó. 

-Muy bien, Virginia –se comentó a sí misma en voz alta-. O estás durmiendo o estás delirando. 

Ninguna de las opciones le parecía plausible e internamente sabía que únicamente estaba poniendo excusas que de alguna manera corroboraran que ella seguía estando en su mundo normal y lógico. 

El suelo estaba tan frío como el hielo y por el aspecto de las paredes a su alrededor sabía que éstas también lo estaban. Por un momento, al ver las piedras de las que estaba hecha la casa o fortaleza o lo que demonios fuera el lugar donde estaba, tuvo la sensación de que había hecho un viaje en el tiempo hasta llegar a la edad media. Sensación que se intensificó cuando al cruzar una de las esquinas se encontró con un corredor lleno de armaduras y altos cuadros. 

-Ni delirando ni soñando, estás como una completa cabra –se dijo, ya totalmente convencida de que la paliza de su padre le había echo perder la cabeza.

Aceleró su paso intentando mirar únicamente las llamas oscilantes del candelabro. 

Entonces, empezó a oír susurros a su alrededor y de repente vio como algo se movía a su izquierda. 

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó girándose hacia ese lado y empuñando el candelabro muy por delante de su cara. Descubrió una chica de tirabuzones  rubios recogidos con un sombrero de plumas. Estaba tan empolvada que su cara parecía la de una muñeca de porcelana. Ella la miró reprobatoriamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. Lo chocante y lo que la dejó boquiabierta fue que se encontraba dentro de un cuadro. 

La señaló con su índice izquierdo algo tembloroso mientras la joven con ropajes de alrededores del siglo XII o XIII hizo un sonido de disgusto ante tan descarado gesto.

-Tú... ¡Tú te mueves! –exclamó. Se restregó los ojos varias veces, pero la mujer la seguía mirando desde dentro del óleo.

-¡Por supuesto! –contestó indignada-. Si me quedara quieta todo el día acabaría aburriéndome. Y tengo un nombre –añadió mientras la miraba con rencor-. Soy Lady Vivienne de la corte inglesa y no una vulgar sirvienta como tú.

El miedo y confusión que le había producido el encontrarse con un cuadro parlante se pasó inmediatamente al oír a Lady Vivienne insultarla "cortésmente". Arqueó las cejas y la miró con desagrado.

-No tengo porque escuchar las estupideces que me dice una pintura barata –respondió altiva y bien fuerte para que los demás cuadros pudieran escucharla.

Lady Vivienne abrió la boca con expresión horrorizada pero el shock que le habían producido las palabras "pintura barata" no la dejaban pronunciar ni una vocal.

-Yo... Yo no... Pintura barata... –balbuceó respirando muy aceleradamente. Virginia tenía la certeza de que acabaría hiperventilándose-. ¡Ay, me desmayo!

Ella la miró cínicamente mientras Lady Vivienne caía desmayada muy dramáticamente para llamar la atención del apuesto hombre del lienzo izquierdo, que al instante pasó al cuadro de la desmayada para intentar que se repusiera. 

-Muy bien hecho, chica –la felicitó una mujer de pinta menos señorial-. Cree que porque tiene mejor ropa vale mucho más que los demás.

Los personajes de los cuadros seguían murmurando mientras ella pasaba  tranquilamente el pasillo. ¿Qué más daba si los cuadros hablaban? Una cosa imposible más, una cosa imposible menos... Ya eran más o menos cinco o seis los hechos extraños que contaba. Al pasar por el lado de una armadura que la saludó con un gesto militar añadió una más a su lista mental. 

Finalmente y después de haber estado recorriendo pasillos oscuros a la luz de un candelabro que, ahora que se fijaba, no goteaba cera, divisó un tenue brillo que salía de debajo de una puerta. Muy bien. Ahora sí que le iban a responder... Aunque no fuera por las buenas.

* * *

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Severus?

Snape lo miró furibundo, aún resintiéndose de su lado izquierdo. El hechizo sanador estaba empezando a regenerar el tejido muscular desgarrado por la espada y el proceso no era muy placentero. Gruñó en respuesta mientras apretaba un paño ungido en una poción desinfectante contra otro corte menor en su hombro derecho.

-Supongo que eso es un sí –Dumbledore sonrió medio divertido, vendando el profundo corte para evitar que sangrara mientras el hechizo hacía efecto y ganándose una mirada desagradable de Snape al apretar más de lo debido-. Ahora cuéntame como fue la misión.

Snape tocó tentativo la herida cuando el viejo mago acabo de vendarla  y comprobó con alivio que el dolor se había calmado bastante.

-No era un gran golpe –dijo él, recapitulando en su cabeza los eventos-. Tampoco esperábamos uno grande, pero apenas eran unos cuatrocientos o quinientos, no sabría decirlo por seguro... Aún así creo que nos superaban en número por unos ciento cincuenta hombres o algo así.

Dumbledore asintió mirándolo atentamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Cualquiera diría que la arrogancia lo hubiera hecho presuntuoso –comentó refiriéndose a Voldemort-, pero aún así sigue intentando pillarnos por sorpresa en vez de atacar avisando con antelación para restregarnos por la cara su superioridad. Debo admitir que es un gran estratega.

-Justamente, al habernos pillado por sorpresa no pudimos reunir a más -corroboró Snape-. Aún tenemos una parte de nuestras fuerzas protegiendo a Potter y sus amigos.

Al ver como Snape fruncía el ceño en desacuerdo, Dumbledore puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

-Es necesario, Severus –le recordó él, dándole un pequeño apretón con su mano cansada y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules. Después se sentó en un sofá cercano a la silla donde se encontraba su principal agente-. Sigue contando.

Snape olvidó de su mente el concepto Potter que tanto le hacía perder los estribos para volver a su informe superficial de los hechos.

-En resumen, creo que tenemos alrededor de cincuenta muertos y ciento y pico heridos- concluyó él, después de asegurar que los mortífagos no habían conseguido llevar a cabo su misión principal-. Eso es todo.

Dumbledore lo observó durante un momento. Casualmente, se quitó sus gafas para limpiarlas con una de las mangas de su túnica. Las puso al trasluz cerca de la chimenea para comprobar si quedaba alguna mancha en las lentes.

-¿Seguro que eso es todo? –preguntó marcando la última palabra y con un tono que hacía pensar a Snape que el director era capaz de ver a través de él como de un simple cristal-. ¿Hay algo más que desees contarme, Severus?

Snape se propuso relatarle lo que sabía, pero no encontraba las palabras para empezar y repentinamente sintió su boca seca y su garganta obstruida, como cuando había intentado eliminar a Draco. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta mirar el fuego crepitante en el centro de la habitación.

Leyendo la reacción de Snape, Dumbledore llenó de agua un vaso que había en la mesita y se lo tendió. Él lo cogió y se lo bebió de un trago sin volverse a mirarlo. Entonces pareció recobrar su capacidad para hablar.

-Draco Malfoy ya ha... –pausó por un momento. El pensamiento aún sonaba extraño en su mente incluso habiendo sabido por mucho tiempo que acabaría por ocurrir-. Ya ha recibido la marca. Luché contra él –dijo en un tono que aunque pareciera indiferente tenía una nota de tristeza. Con una mano apretó la herida en proceso de regeneración por encima de los vendajes, recordando la larga espada penetrando en su piel y la mirada apática de su alumno.

Dumbledore lo miró aun cuando Snape no apartaba sus ojos de la chimenea. Tanto el profesor como él mismo sabían que acabaría por ocurrir, aunque aún guardaban una pequeña esperanza para el muchacho. 

En otros tiempos ésta revelación hubiera permitido que Draco Malfoy no volviera pisar el terreno escolar, pero con el ministerio en su mayoría corrupto y la gran influencia que podía ejercer Lucius sobre el consejo escolar no servía de nada intentarlo. Solamente recibirían represalias.

Pero eso no era lo que atormentaba al hombre sentado enfrente de él y lo sabía.

-Hay más en el asunto ¿Verdad? –preguntó el director, alisándose la larga barba con una mano y sin apartar su mirada de la figura apenas iluminada del profesor.

Y apenas unas palabras resumieron todas las dudas que Snape tenía en la cabeza:

-No me mató –dijo en un susurro y Dumbledore decidió no hablar más del asunto. 

Tampoco tuvo tiempo, porque la puerta se abrió dejando visible a una chica pelirroja con un candelabro en su mano.

* * *

Virginia abrió la puerta, que también era de madera y que tampoco pesaba nada, encontrándose con una habitación muy ancha y con un techo muy alto. Las paredes eran de piedra, pero como cambio el suelo estaba entarimado y la calidez bajo sus pies cuando se decidió a pasar dentro la gratificó bastante. A pesar de las dimensiones del cuarto, sólo tenía un armario en la esquina más apartada y dos sillones y una silla enfrente de una chimenea encendida. En la silla había sentado un hombre de pelo negro con el torso descubierto tapado con vendas al igual que ella que ni se había molestado en mirarla. En el sillón que estaba a la izquierda del desconocido, distinguió un anciano con un sombrero picudo y bastante estrafalario de larga barba que sí que había posado sus ojos en ella. Al instante lo reconoció como la persona que la había traído hasta aquí y los recuerdos la golpearon de repente, mareándola con su magnitud y proponiéndole más preguntas de las que ya tenía. 

Se apoyó en la pared hasta que se recuperó, lo que no le llevó ni cinco segundos y una vez recobró la claridad no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse en un par de zancadas al sillón del que dijo llamarse Albus Dumbledore, dejando con fuerza el candelabro que tenía encima de la mesa.

-Ahora me va a responder todo –dijo ella con tal finalidad en su voz que parecía más una orden que una propuesta, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho y permaneciendo de pie delante de él-. Quién es usted realmente, dónde estoy y como he llegado hasta aquí.

Dumbledore sonrió afablemente mientras Ginny seguía mirándolo duramente sin moverse un ápice de su sitio. Entonces el otro hombre se giró para mirarla también, pero a diferencia del amable anciano, en su cara solamente se veía frialdad.

-¿Cómo una niña insolente se atreve a hablarle así al mejor mago de nuestra historia? –le reprendió él con una mirada que podría haber intimidado a cualquiera menos a ella-. Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de ir propiamente vestida.

La furia de Ginny se centró entonces en aquel estúpido que tenía las narices de meterse con ella. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar así a alguien que ni conocía? Si no sabía nada que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

-Primer punto –replicó ella con rapidez-, cuando te llevan a un lugar que desconoces, te cambian la ropa y no te dan ni una sola respuesta creo que tienes cierto derecho a hablar "así". Segundo, no sé qué opinión tiene de mí, pero le aseguró que nadie se ha dirigido a usted y que por lo tanto no tiene derecho a meterse donde no lo llaman. Y tercero –ella lo miró de arriba abajo con escepticismo-, creo que usted no es el más indicado para hablarme a mi de decencia al vestir ¿no cree?

Él la miró con rabia e iba a añadir un comentario afilado, pero la risa de Dumbledore lo detuvo y se giró para observarlo al igual que Virginia, que creía que esa risotada ya era el colmo de todo lo que le había pasado.

-¿A qué viene eso? –inquirió ella con rencor, pero en vez de responderla miró a su acompañante y rió con más fuerza al ver la mueca de ira que tenía.

-Parece que te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato ¿No, Severus? –comentó él, ensanchando su sonrisa agradable.

El hombre refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y se giró para volver a mirar el fuego. Virginia, en cambio, golpeó el suelo con su pie con impaciencia al no ser contestada.

-En cuanto a ti, señorita Mells... Lo tuyo ya es una larga historia –contestó él, percatándose al fin de ella, que incluso había considerado empezar a gritar para ser atendida-. Será mejor que te sientes, porque tanto tú como yo tenemos preguntas que hacer y contestar.

Aliviada ante la sugerencia y con la perspectiva de ser respondida al fin, se sentó en el sillón restante mucho más calmada, colocándose la bata de manera que la tapara mejor y dirigiéndole un gesto de triunfo al extraño llamado Severus que se había puesto a observarla disimuladamente.

-Bueno, creo que debería empezar yo –Dumbledore habló repentinamente, captando la atención de los dos. Se levantó y empezó a andar pausadamente hacia la chimenea, donde se apoyó-. Respecto a quién soy ya te lo dije, me llamo Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de Hogwarts y sí, soy un mago.

-¿Un mago? –preguntó Ginny incrédula-. Admito que han pasado cosas muy extrañas pero de ahí a que me crea que es un mago hay un largo trecho.

Dumbledore no contestó ni hizo ademán alguno que indicara que lo fuera a hacer. Sacó un palo largo de madera, pulido y brillante de un bolsillo de sus ropajes y murmuró unas palabras. Ante el asombro de Virginia, apareció un gorrión que empezó a revolotear por la habitación y que se posó en la mesa y la miró. 

Ella seguía boquiabierta y alargó su mano vacilante para tocarlo, pero antes de que pudiera, Dumbledore dijo algo más y se convirtió en una mariposa que se desvaneció en cuanto él la tocó con su varita y musitó algo más.

-¿Có... Cómo ha podido hacer eso? –por ilógico que pareciera, empezó a creer que decía la verdad. Sólo eso podía explicar lo de los cuadros parlantes, las armaduras que se movían solas y los candelabros que nunca se gastaban.

-Parece ser que ya me cree, señorita Mells –Dumbledore se guardó el palo por dentro de su túnica larga y de color escarlata-. Luego, también preguntó dónde estaba –la miró buscando una afirmación y ella asintió callada-. Se encuentra en una casa, herencia de mi familia, en Escocia.

Virginia pensó que para ser una casa más bien parecía un castillo, pero prefirió no interrumpirle para que seguiría hablando.

-Y, en cuanto a como llegaste aquí, hice que apareciéramos –contestó llanamente. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño. ¿Apareciéramos?

-Un... Un momento –pidió ella, indicándole que parara con la mano, cosa no necesaria, ya que él lo había hecho antes de que ella dijera nada-. Vale, de acuerdo, eres un mago pero que co... –paró antes decir el taco que casi soltó inconscientemente-. ¿Qué significa eso de aparecerse?

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, volvió a sacar la vara y haciendo un movimiento con ella, desapareció de repente. Giró su cabeza a los lados,  pero ya no estaba. Severus no parecía asombrado por el hecho y casi se le veía aburrido.

-A esto se le llama aparecerse –le susurró una voz en su oído. Y allí estaba. Detrás de ella-. Creo que ahora me toca preguntar a mí –dijo él mientras se sentaba en el sillón entre Ginny y Severus.

-Pero yo aún... –él la detuvo con un gesto y le aseguró que después podría hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera.

-¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas y cómo llego al callejón Diagon? 

Ella miró sus muñecas, la derecha le dolía y supuso que el dolor provenía de cuando William se la retorció. A pesar de que hacía sólo diez o doce horas desde que William le pegara, ese momento parecía ahora muy distante y lejano, ahogado por los demás eventos ocurridos, como un recuerdo borroso.

Podía elegir no contarlo y no tendrían más remedio que respetar su decisión. No quería compasión. Pero ya le daba igual, Dumbledore le había ayudado y le debía al menos eso.

-William me las hizo –respondió Virginia, volviendo a elevar su mirada y sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su voz-. Suele pegarme palizas de vez en cuando, pero esta vez se enfadó de verdad y llegó más lejos de lo acostumbrado. Cogió una navaja y empezó a hacerme cortes –se detuvo un momento para mirarlos. Dumbledore parecía entristecido y Severus simplemente la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Eso era a lo que se refería cuando le pregunté? –siguió Dumbledore-. ¿William es su padre?

Virginia sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con amargura, recordando el comentario que le dijo antes de que se desaparecieran. Había sido un modo un tanto irónico de explicar su situación.

-Sí y no. Sí que me refería a eso y no, él no es mi padre –contestó volviendo a mirar hacia donde sus manos descansaban, en su regazo. Con su índice izquierdo trazó una línea por su muñeca. Levantó su mirada cuando el dedo llegó al codo-. Antes de que pregunten nada, sé que no es mi padre, ni Diane es mi madre. Cuando hablan de mí, lo hacen como si no tuviera nada que ver con ellos. Además, pregunté en el registro y no tienen mi nombre en ninguna partida de nacimiento. Aunque me dijeron que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera nacido en otra ciudad, sé que no es así. Legalmente, no existo.

Dumbledore y Severus intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos. No pudo adivinar lo que pensaban, pero tampoco le importaba.

-Sigue contándonos, por favor –pidió el director suavemente. Parecía querer intentar tranquilizarla. 

Virginia no dijo nada aunque le hubiera gustado gritar que no le afectaba el que William no fuera su padre o que la maltratara. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada como para que esos hechos le afligieran. 

-Pero cuando ni grité ni lloré, él decidió aplicar otros medios e intentó violarme –relató los hechos sin que le temblara la voz, fríamente. Era como la voz de la reportera que comentaba la muerte de niños en el tercer mundo de una manera tan trivial que nadie se percataba del hecho en sí-. Empecé a gritar que me dejara y de pronto y no sé cómo, me envolvió una luz blanca y cuando abrí los ojos, estaba donde me encontró, en el callejón ese, sólo que parecía como si hubieran pasado más horas, porque creo que era ya de madrugada cuando aparecí allí.

-¡Se apareció en un lugar que no conocía y atravesó además la barrera del tiempo! –exclamó Severus, levantándose del sillón como un muelle-. ¡Es inaudito! ¡Yo diría imposible!

Ginny lo miró extrañada mientras él se acercaba a Dumbledore y seguía gritando que no podía ser. ¿No se suponía que esas cosas eran normales entre los magos? Esa pregunta interna hizo que dejará de pensar en nada más. ¿Si era normal entre magos o relativo a ese mundo, eso quería decir que ella era una bruja? ¡Pero eso no podía ser! ¡Era inverosímil! 

-Sí que es posible, Severus –Dumbledore le indicó que parara con un gesto de su mano-. Lo es si se es un mago o bruja muy poderoso y... –se irguió del asiento y se aproximó a ella. Cuidadosamente le cogió su muñeca derecha, como si ya supiera lo que le pasaba en ella, y recitó un encantamiento bastante largo que ella no era capaz de entender. Finalmente tocó la palma de su mano con el palo extraño que suponía que era una "varita" para los magos y de ella comenzó a surgir una esfera incandescente y violeta intenso de un tamaño parecido al de una pelota de fútbol pero mayor-, cómo puedes ver, amigo –siguió Dumbledore con voz calmada-, ella lo es. La más poderosa que he conocido.

Cuando se percató de lo que había ocurrido, Virginia apartó la mano tan rápidamente como si hubiera tocado un hierro ardiente, y la bola desapareció con igual de rapidez.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –inquirió ella. La atenta mirada a la que estaba siendo sometida por ambos de sus acompañantes la ponía nerviosa.

-El hechizo "empovertus" –susurró Severus, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándola con el mayor asombro que podía haber en la cara de un hombre-. Es... Es la esfera más grande que he visto en toda mi vida. Y ese color... Sólo las había visto azules o blancas –siguió hablando, pero esta vez más para sí mismo, casi sin percatarse del entorno que lo rodeaba.

Dumbledore puso un brazo sobre los hombros del profesor que paró de cavilar en voz alta para mirarlo fijamente sin decir ni una palabra, y a Ginny le dio la impresión de que lo interrogaba con los ojos, como si tuviera una pregunta impresa en su iris. El anciano no dijo nada y lo miró a su vez.

-Incluso la mía es apenas de un color lavanda –comentó alejándose de él, acercándose lentamente a su asiento y volviéndose a sentar con tranquilidad, mirando un punto en la pared pensativo y colocando la barbilla sobre su mano izquierda, recargando el codo en el apoyabrazos-. Quizás si... –murmuró ausente-. Si nos ayudara, quizás tendríamos alguna posibilidad contra Voldemort.

Virginia vio como Severus tembló apenas visiblemente cuando terminó de hablar, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Lo que decía Dumbledore era mucho más interesante. ¿A quién se refería con lo de ayudar? ¿Podía ser que...? ¿Podía referirse a ella? Intentó negárselo pero una luz se encendía en su cerebro repetidamente una y otra vez.

-¿Voldemort? –aunque lo dijo a media voz, la mirada de ojos negros de Severus se clavó en ella como una flecha. Parecía haber tocado una fibra sensible-. ¿Pedir ayuda? –preguntó también, echando el cuerpo hacia delante y mirando a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación alternativamente-. ¿A quién? ¿Y para qué?

Dumbledore levantó su mirada y salió de su estupor interno. Suspiró profundamente y con ese leve exhalación resumió todo el agotamiento que residía en él durante años.

-La historia que le voy a relatar no es agradable, pero es necesario que la conozca –comenzó él, juntando sus manos por delante de su cara-. El mundo al que pertenecemos, el mágico, no es un lugar en paz. Sobre nuestra comunidad se cierne una oscura sombra y ese es Voldemort. Él es un mago muy poderoso con una fijación obsesiva contra los muggles, es decir, personas no mágicas, y los magos que nacen de padres muggles. Con persuasión consiguió reunir un grupo de personas que se unieran a su causa y la financiaran y este grupo fue denominado como el de los mortífagos –se detuvo por un instante, considerando que decir-. Hace 16 años más o menos, fue reducido a una mera sombra cuando uno de sus hechizos actuó en su contra. Todo el mundo se relajó creyendo que él había muerto, pero unos pocos aún sabíamos que volvería. Cuando renació hace tres años, la gente no quiso creerlo y por ello ganó mucho más poder del que poseía anteriormente. Actualmente, se está combatiendo una guerra entre su grupo, mucho más numeroso ahora, y el nuestro –cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza-. Tantas vidas derrochadas a un precio tan bajo.

-Pero dijo algo de pedir ayuda a alguien –interrumpió ella. La historia que acababa de serle narrada parecía una película de ciencia ficción y aún no era capaz de imaginárselo en su totalidad, pero un sonido imperceptible, como una latido en su interior, le decía que era cierto-. ¿A quién?

Dumbledore la miró ahora directamente a los ojos y aunque no le dijera nada Virginia empezó a tener la ligera sospecha de quien era.

-Muchas personas están deseosas de ayudarnos a acabar con este reinado de terror, pero no las suficientes –siguió él-. Tenemos una persona con grandes poderes a nuestra disposición pero necesitamos el apoyo de alguien más. La necesitamos a usted, señorita Virginia Mells. Por supuesto que puede decidir si quiere hacerlo, no la vamos a obligar a nada. La decisión la tiene usted.

Severus pareció horrorizado ante la simple propuesta y miró a Dumbledore como si hubiera perdido toda la cordura que le quedaba. Empezó a protestar, pero el director no le respondió.

Por su parte, Ginny lo estaba pensando. La necesitaban... ¡A ella! El concepto se le hacía inconcebible. ¿Cómo gente con tanto poder requerían de su ayuda? Entonces tenía que ser verdad que era una bruja. 

Observó como Severus decía que era absurdo y pensó que quizás él tenía razón. No era más que una adolescente. Pero una voz la instaba a creer en sí misma. Su memoria volvió a repasar todas las miserables escenas de su vida. Todas las risas crueles, todas las palizas, toda la humillación sufrida... no quería volver allí. Prefería quedarse y ayudar por muy peligroso que fuera. No tenía miedo a nada y tenía la certeza de que sobreviviría pasara lo que pasara, porque se debía un buen futuro a sí misma. 

-Lo haré –contestó ella y Severus calló repentinamente-. No tengo otro lugar adonde ir y quiero hacer lo que pueda.

Dumbledore se irguió y colocó delante de ella haciendo caso omiso al profesor. Se arrodilló y le cogió las manos. 

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión –le advirtió cauteloso-. Lo que te pido no es fácil.

-Me da igual, quiero hacerlo-al oírla, Dumbledore curvó sus finos y viejos labios en una verdadera sonrisa, casi se atrevía a decir que irradiaba calor. 

Entonces su propia mirada se endureció y miró las magulladuras de sus brazos.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupado el anciano director.

-Da igual el que haya cambiado a un nuevo mundo, el viejo odio siempre estará ahí para recordarme que existe.

Y Dumbledore sabía que tenía razón.

* * * 

No estaba. Se había ido.

Su habitación estaba como la recordaba de la última vez. Pero, se dijo a sí mismo, la última vez ella había estado dentro. Dormida por un fármaco bastante potente, pero había estado.

Cuando había llegado para realizar la revisión a Virginia como hacía cada mes, las caras de William y Diane habían estado blancas como la cera y habían intentado inventarse mil excusas para impedir que viera a la chica. Pero él no era estúpido. Nada más abrieron la boca supo que había pasado algo. Y efectivamente, había pasado. Virginia ya no estaba.

Al pedir explicaciones, con una calma extraña y sin ni siquiera levantar el tono de voz; ellos, con el nerviosismo rebosando a través de sus gestos, sólo le dijeron que había desaparecido "como por arte de magia". Irónicamente, así era. Según su versión de una luz blanca cegadora y una gran fuerza impactando en ellos, sólo esa podía ser la explicación.

Apartó de un puntapié el brazo sin vida de Diane, que yacía con la garganta degollada tirada en el suelo cerca del lugar donde estaba tendido y también muerto por desangramiento, William. Aunque un "avada kedavra" hubiera sido mucho más rápido y limpio, no quería arriesgarse utilizándolo y por ello los había paralizado y les había acuchillado la garganta de un simple tajo. 

Iba a echar una última ojeada para ver si encontraba algo que le pudiera dar alguna información de donde se podría hallar ella, mas cuando iba a abrir los cajones de su cómoda, algo captó su atención. Se arrodilló cerca de la ventana y con sus largos dedos cogió la pequeña pluma parda en la que antes ni se había fijado. Era una pluma de búho.

Se giró bruscamente y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche de un estirón, casi sacándolo de su sitio. Allí vio algo que lo dejó tan helado como un témpano. Un sobre vacío y escrito con tinta reluciente verde.

De alguna manera, el sello en los archivos de Hogwarts se había desvanecido, seguramente por que en la última renovación de su hechizo había sufrido un mínimo pero aún así significativo retraso.

Una oleada de ira lo invadió y deseó que William y Diane siguieran vivos para poder volverlos a matar y liberar su rabia. Aunque solía mantenerse calmado y relajado en toda situación, este era uno de los pocos temas que podía hacerlo enfurecer y perder los estribos. ¡Después de tantos años no podía ocurrirle esto! 

Con un grito de rabia, tiró del cajón hasta desencajarlo y lo estrelló contra el lado opuesto de la habitación. Éste chocó contra la pared y cayó sobre la cabeza de William, chafándola y salpicando de sangre el suelo.

Respiró agitadamente, sin saber que hacer hasta que el vestigio de una idea apareció en su cerebro. Si ella iba a ir a Hogwarts, bien podía él atraparla allí. Podía utilizar... ¡Por supuesto! Era una idea genial.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción cubriendo su cara, se desapareció con un movimiento de su varita. La recta final había comenzado, empezaba el final del juego y él iba con ventaja.

FIN CAPÍTULO 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora: **Y hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras (o queridos lectores, no me gusta la discriminación ^^). Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido muchos exámenes, poco tiempo y no mucho para sentarme delante del ordenador y escribir largo y tendido. Ya me han dado mi nuevo DNI y os preguntaréis que tiene de especial no? Pues que es el primer DNI que he visto en el que no salgo con cara de etarra o completamente hecha un asco. Las que tenéis DNI me entendéis verdad? 

Bueno, al grano que son las doce y no tengo mucho tiempo. Sé que este capítulo es demasiado largo y no muy dinámico, pero es necesario para la trama, por así decirlo, uno de los capítulos de explicaciones. No es el capítulo que más me gusta pero tampoco me disgusta. La escena que más me ha agradado ha sido la de la guerra y la última con nuestra persona misteriosa. Y a vosotros/as?

Para más aclaraciones, el hechizo empovertus muestra el poder mágico latente y alcanzable en un momento determinado de una persona. Yo he optado por calificarlo en los colores transparente (magia no existente), amarillo (poca magia), naranja (magia media), blanca (magia por encima de la media), azul (magia poderosa), lavanda (magia muy poderosa y extraña de encontrar), violeta intenso (magia extraordinaria y muy improbable de encontrar en un humano). También el tamaño de la esfera indica cantidad de poder y lo más grande en casos normales es el de una bola de cristal (sí, como las de la loca de Trelawney, aunque no creo que su magia llegue a ese extremo :P)

Siento que este capítulo no sea tan emocionante como los otros, pero el próximo tendrá más sorpresas. Y ahora, a los reviews:

**Luthien: **Como ya ves y aunque ya estaba en mis planes, la pobre Ginny ha sufrido más que lo que toca y no sé como lo has adivinado lo de los cortes antes de que publicara el capítulo, pero realmente es impresionante. Y tranquila que no es que seas masoquista, es que tienes una vena sádica, como yo :P. Pero dudo mucho que le venga una depresión, ella es muy fuerte mentalmente. Aunque ya veremos como le van afectando las cosas.

**Alykea: **Me alegro de ver a alguien nuevo por aquí! Sí, nuestra Ginny entrará en Hogwarts y verá a Draco evidentemente, pero no es esa toda la trama... la de cosas que han de ocurrir aún. Y ya veremos si Draco descubre los cortes y si está por la labor de dar zurras... Aunque creo que como no vaya a las tumbas a escupirlas... porque ya están muertos y desollados. Me alegro que te guste el fic y te incluyo en la lista de actualizaciones.

**Miina: **Te he dicho ya cuanto me gustan tus reviews? Un review así alegra a cualquiera! 

En lo de Draco habiéndolo hecho tantas veces... bueno, ya va a cumplir dieciocho y es guapo, rico, influyente y encantador cuando lo ve oportuno... No tiene porque ser tan raro. Hay chicos que pueden y otros que no tanto. Suelen ser pocos los que pueden pero, afortunadamente para él, él es uno de ellos ¬_¬ JEJE. Y justamente pretendía hacer a Monique como tú la has dicho, del mismo palo que Draco, una juerguista de cuidado. Dato: Es dos años mayor que draco. 

Eres una de las pocas que has opinado sobre Audric, pero tienes razón cuando dices que es misterioso. Lo es incluso para mi y eso que lo he inventado yo -_-´. Para despejarte dudas, sí que va a ser un personaje importante, pero sí es o no el secuestrador sólo digo que puede ser... y puede ser que no. Aún así me encanta este hombre. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo real º¬º. (por favor, no me mates Galya!).

Ahora que lo dices, es verdad lo de Tamahome, se volvió bastante calzonazos cuando se lió con Miaka! Deu n'hi do! Qui ho diria? Yo sinceramente espero no cambiar a Draco, pero no sé si a ti alguna vez te ha dado la impresión de que los personajes hacían lo que les daba la gana aunque los escribías tú, porque a mí a veces me ocurre. (Estaré poseída O_o) Sí, la pobre Gin encima de que le está cogiendo cariño y el otro nada más que piensa en su culo. Diox, que superficial.

Cuando escribí a William y a Diane, yo los odiaba con toda mi alma, pero eran muy interesantes en cuanto a carácter. Me choca que haya personas que realmente puedan actuar así y por eso me resultaba emocionante describirlos. Y  yo también chillaría y patalearía y gritaría ( y si oyeras como grito te asustarías, un poco más y dejo a sorda a mi hermana, y según mis amigos también soy muy agresiva, aunque yo no lo creo (a la minina le empieza a crecer la nariz)), pero el que Ginny no reaccione apenas es una de las características más importantes de su personalidad. 

Por favor, ambulancia! No, tranquila, no se nos ha desangrado, se ha quedado shockeada pero no muerta. Y como puedes leer sí que estaba en el callejón Diagon, justo enfrente de Ollivander. Yo puse lo de los bares, pero tú crees que habrá muchos bares en el callejón? No sé, supongo que los magos también tienen derecho a ahogar sus penas de vez en cuando, o al menos a ponerse contentikos. 

Y tranquila, que yo no creo que hagas a Draco bueno de golpe, en tus fics siempre tiene su vena maligna y cruel (como me encanta a mí esa vena...).

Por cierto, ya leí tu one-shot y está genial, aunque ya te dejé un review. 

Actualiza pronto, que queremos seguir leyendo!

**Lian Black: **Estoy contenta de que me dejes review! Y siento decirlo, pero ando muy estresada y no sé para cuando estará el próximo capítulo. Esperemos que no tarde más de un mes.

**Dark Shampoo: **Hi! Sé que se retrasó un poco, pero yo pienso que a  un fic de Harry Potter sin Dumbledore, le falta algo. Y aún no aparece en Hogwarts, le falta un poco. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero no aseguro nada. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos!

**Arwen-chan: **Hello, arwen! Como vas? Y Draco será un desgraciado... pero un desgraciado que está muy bueno. Soy yo o Dumbledore siempre ha de hacer apariciones estelares? Y en mi fic no podía ser menos. 

Como ya te lo habrás imaginado, pocos eran los sentimientos de padre. Es tan asqueroso! Y yo sigo diciendo que no aseguro nada con Lucius, es vuestra opinión. Como ya dije con Audric, puede ser y puede ser que no. Y Gin no vio nada al salir del cine, simplemente se quedó medio empanada mirando a un punto como me pasa a mí de vez en cuando. Y tranquila que van a aparecer todos.

Continua pronto con tu fic, que me he quedado con ganas de seguir leyendo.

**Jeru: **Konnichiwa! Me alegro muchísimo que te guste la caracterización, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que las mujeres somos más fuertes psíquicamente. En mi clase hicimos un debate sobre eso y yo salí en defensa de nuestro sexo. COME ON, GIRLS! 

Y en su relación, darán pasitos enanos hacia delante y pasos agigantados hacia atrás como ya te imaginarías, creo que va a ser una relación con muchos altibajos. Es que también sería algo muy complicado que estos dos tuvieran una relación normal... Y no sé yo si Draco descubrirá las cicatrices o no. Ya veremos si va bien con la historia o no.

Y decidido, incluiré a Blaise y en su forma masculina. Aún no tengo muy claro que es lo que hará, pero algo hará. Y cuando diseñé a Audric no pensaba en Sirius (aún no me he leído el quinto libro pero sé que muere T_T), es mucho más misterioso que él, y tampoco quería hacerlos iguales físicamente. Supongo que ha sido por casualidad.

Y aún no he empezado a leer los libros, pero ten por seguro que antes de esta semana he de hacerlo. Y yo también me alegro de que me haya tocado un buen libro ^_^. Al fin algo que no me hará querer quemarlo.

No sé si este capítulo te gustará mucho, porque más que nada es explicativo. Pero espero que lo disfrutes igualmente. Hasta el próximo!

**Mayumi: **Tienes razón, soy cruel y cada vez dejo más dudas, pero no me puedes negar que añade misterio a la historia XD JAJAJAJA. Y amo a los personajes macabros, y por eso me encanta Voldemort (aunque me gusta más como Tom). Aún le queda muchas cosas sádicas por hacer.

Creo que has encontrado la palabra más indicada para describir a Draco en este momento, "más falso que Judas" pero es encantador verdad? Me tiene enamorada º¬º. Y lo de la carta creo que lo he explicado al final del capítulo, el sello la hacía inexistente en los archivos de Hogwarts. Has visto lo oportuno que es nuestro Dumbledore? Que encanto de hombre! Y la escena de Lucius era más que nada la introducción a Audric. No pretendo hacer a Lucius del mismo tipo que en otros fics, ya veremos la diferencia. Espero que te guste éste.

**Yo: **Y de nuevo te traigo otro capítulo! Y a Voldie aún le quedan muchas cosas que hacer y muchos secretos que descubrir. Poco a poco lo iremos descubriendo.

**Adri: **Contenta y feliz estoy porque me hayas dejado un review. Siento decirte que no la reconocerán al principio, porque aunque se parezcan, las experiencias cambian a la gente y les hacen distintos, pero todo a su tiempo... Habrá tiempo para todo. Aunque yo no creo que Draco encuentre su dulce yo, sí que soy una devota de la pareja Draco/Ginny y, aunque no me disgusta el Harry/Ginny, no me entusiasma tanto. Con Harry ya tengo claro lo que voy a hacer, y siento decirte  (no me mates) que a mí me gusta más el Ron/Hermione. Pero me gusta experimentar con todo así que quien sabe... Que sepas que tus reviews son los que me han hecho actualizar a toda prisa. Me has hecho concienciarme de la tortura que os hago pasar cuando os hago esperar, porque esa también la sufro yo. Que te guste el capítulo, y me alegro que me vayas a dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias! 

**Luciana: **Hello! En serio te gustan las personalidades? Con Ginny voy a tener muxisimo trabajo, la chica se hace desear y es muy difícil, con Draco es que casi parece que me coja el teclado y escriba él en mi lugar, es que es un poquitín posesivo! En cuanto a tus preguntas... son un montón! No sé si te puedo contestar a todas pero, espera que empiece, sí que conocerá a su familia, verá a Draco allí, lo de Harry es top secret, lo de si se llevará bien aún no lo tengo muy seguro, lo de los malos tratos tampoco lo tengo muy seguro, lo que pase entre ella y Draco es lo que tendrá que pasar (siento no poder darte más información en ese aspecto ^^UU), y te digo que realmente parece que se va a perder el mundo, pero yo seguiré adelante para hacerlo mejor a mí alrededor (que bonito ha sonado verdad?). Hasta la próxima, y te he incluido en mi lista de actualizaciones.

Creo que con esto ya acabé, espero que os guste.

Hasta el próximo mes (o eso espero)

Ja ne minna-san.


End file.
